Quand le futur est visité
by fanaloka
Summary: Les Maraudeurs et Lily arrivent dans leur futur, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione sont sensés faire leur 7è année à Poudlard. JPLE HPGW HGRW. Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, chers lecteurs !

Je suis ressuscitée (déso pour le retard, s'ailleurs…) et ai décidé de corriger ma fic, qui était (j'en suis vraiment désolée…) truffée de fautes ! et…. Grande surprise…. J'AI MIS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! Si si, je vous jure ! :D alors… amusez-vous bien !

Auteur : Fanaloka

Titre: Quand le futur est visité.

Résumé : Les Maraudeurs et Lily arrivent dans leur futur, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione sont sensés faire leur 7è année à Poudlard. JPLE HPGW HGRW. Reviews!

Chapitre 1 : Où les Maraudeurs découvrent une pièce étrange…

La répartition des nouveaux de première année venait de commencer. Quatre garçons écoutaient d'une oreille distraite la série de noms, et applaudissaient de temps en temps, lorsqu'ils entendaient le vieux choipeau crier « Gryffondor », le nom de la maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Le premier avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et qui semblaient indomptables. Il avait des yeux couleur noisette et était très beau. Le second était brun, avec des yeux châtaigne qui lui donnaient un charme fou et faisait tourner les têtes de toutes les filles. Le troisième avait des cheveux blonds et paraissait très fatigué. Et le dernier était tout le contraire de ses camarades. Il était petit, gros et avait des dents horribles.

Ils s'appelaient James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Les quatre Gryffondor étaient plus connus sous le nom de Maraudeurs. Ils étaient les élèves les plus célèbres de tout Poudlard. Toutes les filles étaient à leurs pieds, et s'exclamaient dès le moindre petit sourire de James ou Sirius. Toutes ? Sauf une… Lily Evans, pourtant la seule qui plaisait vraiment à James.

Lily était rousse, avec de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. Elle travaillait beaucoup et détestait lorsque sa maison perdait des points. La Tigresse, comme beaucoup la surnommaient, plaisait à beaucoup de gens (sauf évidemment aux Serpentards) et était gentille avec tout le monde sauf avec les Maraudeurs. Elle les détestait tous sauf Remus, le plus mature des quatre.

Enfin, elle trouvait déjà qu'ils avaient mûri depuis l'année précédente. Sûrement à cause de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard, où James avait failli tomber entre les mains de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Cette année, elle avait été élue Préfète-En-Chef, avec Conrad McBouffeur et elle comptait bien faire régner le calme dans la tour de Gryffondor, et plus particulièrement chez les Maraudeurs.

OoO

- « Ouf ! Enfin finie ! Je croyais qu'elle ne finirait jamais, celle-là !

- Ton ventre n'a pas été trop plaintif, Patmol ?

- Dix minutes en plus et je ne tenais plus !

- Tu ne changeras jamais !

- Ouai… Et Peter non plus ! »

En effet Peter était en train de se goinfrer de tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

- « Vous avez vu le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Oui… J'espère que cette année, il sera à la hauteur !

- Pour l'instant, il a une tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi ! ses cours risquent d'être passionnants !

- En tout cas, Titoufut n'a pas l'air de bien l'aimer !

- Est-ce que Titoufut a déjà aimé ou ne-fut-ce que fait semblant d'aimer quelqu'un ?

- Bien vu, mais il semble vraiment le détester !

- Peut-être qu'ils se connaissent déjà…

- Ouai… Ou peut-être que le nouveau lui a piqué la seule petite amie qu'il na jamais eu ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent de manger.

Titoufut était leur professeur de divination depuis leur première année. Il était haï de tous ses élèves et avait l'air de tous les détester. Le soi-disant devin prédisait des morts certaines et tout le monde savait qu'il n'y croyait pas un mot.

- « Alors, quelqu'un a une idée pour la blague de la rentrée ?

- Moi, j'en avais peut-être une…

- Vas-y Cornedrue, explique !

- Ne sois pas si pressé, Patmol… Cette année, je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'on fasse fort ! C'est notre dernière année et ils vont s'en souvenir !

- Et qu'est ce que tu propose ?

- Je vous le dirai dans la salle commune. Ici, tout le monde peut entendre !

- Ok. C'est si géant que ça ?

- Oh oui ! »

Sirius se frotta les mains d'excitation… et Lily soupira.

Elle avait entendu la fin de la conversation. Et elle ne les laissera pas faire ! Elle était Préfète-En-Chef, il fallait qu'elle les en empêche !

OoO

Ils étaient en chemin. James avait proposé une blague démente, et ils avaient tous accepté de la faire. Ils étaient sortis en douce de la salle commune mais ils n'avaient pas vu une forme noire se faufiler à leur poursuite…

- « Oh, merde ! James ! On a oublié la carte et ta cape !

- Oh, ce n'est pas si grave… On peut bien s'en passer ! Il suffit d'être prudent…

- J'espère quand même qu'on ne va pas se faire repérer…

- T'inquiète pas, Peter, on y est presque.

Ils marchèrent encore environs dix minutes, dans un silence total.

- « Les gars, je crois que c'est ici !

- Attends, je vérifie… Oui, c'est bien ici ! »

Et ils s'engouffrèrent dans une salle plongée dans l'obscurité. L'ombre les suivit sans aucune hésitation.

La salle était petite et ronde. Les murs étaient parsemés d'étranges symboles qui ressemblaient un peu à des runes… C'était très étrange…

- « Eh ben ! T'as des goûts bizarres pour les salles, toi!

- Il y a une concentration magique dont nous avons besoins pour faire bien fonctionner la blague.

- Et de quelle blague s'agit-il ? »

Quatre têtes se retournèrent en même temps, une expression plus que surprise sur le visage. C'était Lily qui avait posé la question, montrant sa présence.

- « Que nous vaut cette présence si honorifique de la Préfète-En-Chef ?

- Si j'étais toi, je ferais moins le malin, Potter. Cette année, j'ai décidé de vous surveiller de près ! A commencer par vous empêcher de faire des blagues stupides.

- Stupides ? Tu oses traiter nos blagues de stupides ?

- Franchement, ça vous avance à quoi de faire des blagues, toutes visées sur les Serpentards ?

- Ca aide les gens à penser à autre chose qu'à la guerre, Lily.

- Hum, je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle…

- C'est parce que tu ne cherches jamais à voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Oh si, c'est vrai ! Sinon, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas sortir avec moi ?

- Parce que je ne t'aime pas ! Je te déteste !

- Tu me déteste mais tu ne me connais pas !

- Oh si, je te connais ! Tu es un pourri-gâté qui ne pense qu'à lui, arrogant qui croit qu'il est le meilleur en tout !

- Tu n'as jamais cherché à me connaître vraiment ! Tu ne connais que ma face extérieure !

- TU NE M'AS JAMAIS MONTRE AUTRE CHOSE QUE…, commença Lily.

- Parfois, j'aimerais bien faire un voyage dans le temps pour voir si, à 37 ans, vous vous disputez toujours autant… », l'interrompit Remus.

Sans qu'aucune des deux personnes ni aucun des spectateurs de la dispute ne puisse répliquer, le sol se mit soudainement à trembler… inquiétant les occupants de la pièce, qui tombèrent sur le sol, inconscients…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur :Fanaloka

Titre : Quand le futur est visité.

Résumé : Les Maraudeurs et Lily arrivent dans leur futur, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione sont sensés faire leur 7è année à Poudlard. JPLE HPGW HGRW.

Chapitre 2 : Où les Maraudeurs découvrent dans quel pétrin ils se sont mis.

Ils se réveillèrent un à un, tous sonnés.

- « Lumos. Ah, vous êtes là ! Au moins, on est pas seuls dans ce pétrin !, commença Remus.

- Où sommes-nous ?, continua Peter.

- Heu… Je crois que nous sommes toujours dans la même pièce… qui a quelque peu changé…

- Que veux-tu dire, James ? Elle est toujours la même !, lui répondit Sirius.

- Il y a des symboles en plus…

- Heu… Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai très envie de sortir de cette pièce…

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, Peter, lui répondit Remus.

- Hey ! Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça ! C'est quoi cette pièce ?

- On n'en sait pas plus que toi, Lily, commença Remus.

- Comment ça vous n'en savez rien ? C'est vous qui avez choisi cette pièce pour faire votre stupide blague ! Vous devez sûrement vous être renseignés sur cette pièce, ou alors vous êtes encore plus irresponsables que je ne le croyais !

- Je ne te permets pas de nous traiter d'irresponsables !

- Sirius… Elle a raison, dit tout doucement James. Pour ton information, Evans, j'ai choisis cette pièce parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de magie à l'intérieur, et qu'on en avait besoin pour notre blague. Je ne me suis pas demandé pourquoi il y avait autant d'énergie magique, ce que tu aurais sûrement fait, et pour cela je suis en tort.

- J'avoue que je suis surprise par ce que tu viens de me dire, Potter. Non pas que tu ne te sois pas renseigné sur la pièce, mais que tu ais avoué de ton plein gré que tu étais le seul coupable de notre évanouissement.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'aimerais bien passer par les cuisines avant de rentrer au dortoir. On ne pourrait pas sortir de cette pièce ?, demanda Sirius.

- Je veux bien te suivre, mais comment on fait sans porte ? », demanda Remus.

En effet, il n'y avait aucune trace de porte.

- « Et merde !

- Sirius ! Ton vocabulaire !

- On est enfermés dans une pièce pas très rassurante, et tout ce que tu trouve à me dire, c'est de modérer mon vocabulaire ?

- Sirius et Lily. Au lieu de vous disputer, aidez-nous à trouver une solution. s'impatienta James.

- J'ai peut-être une idée… Sésame, ouvres-toi ! », essaya Remus.

Mais rien ne se produisit. James essaya une autre méthode… la gentillesse.

- Petite porte ? Petite porte, si tu m'entends, j'aimerais que tu apparaisses, petite porte. »

Il y eut un petit CLAC, et soudain une petite porte apparu sur le mur de la pièce.

- « Vous voyez, il suffisait de demander !

- Vas-y, fais le fier ! James Potter a réussi à trouver une porte ! Voilà, comme ça tout le monde est au courant et tu seras content.

- Jalouse, Lily ?, rétorqua-t-il.

- Non ! C'est juste que… Arg, je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Oh, et puis tu m'énerves ! », et elle se tut.

Ils sortirent donc de la pièce bizarre et parcoururent les couloirs déserts.

La nuit avait apparemment bien avancé, pendant leur petite mésaventure.

- « Je crois que tu ne pourras aller dans les cuisines, Sirius.

- Non, j'irai demain. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, après avoir peiné pour trouver le chemin du retour.

Remus donna le mot de passe d'une voix ensommeillée.

- « Ah, non, désolé jeunes gens, mais ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe.

- Comment ça, ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe ?

- Ben non, ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe.

- Mais enfin, ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir changé en peine nuit !

- C'est le même depuis le hier.

- C'est curieux…

- Et si on allait dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore ? », proposa Lily.

Ils entendirent soudain des cris de pleurs. La Grosse Dame avait éclaté en sanglots.

- « Mais … enfin… sniff… d'où… d'où venez… sniff… vous ? Sniff… Le professeur… Dum… Dumbledore… est ….MORT. »

Et elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots.

Ils partirent après l'avoir un peu réconforté, perplexes.

- « Ce n'est pas possible que le professeur Dumbledore soit mort ! Il était bien vivant, hier, pour faire son discours de bienvenue !

- C'est curieux… L'histoire de mot de passe, et puis la mort de Dumbledore…Dans quel Poudlard sommes-nous ?

- Je propose d'aller dans le bureau de directeur…

- Allons-y. »

Lily n'avait plus parlé depuis sa conversation avec James. Elle était pensive et se posait beaucoup de questions, la première étant : _« Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que cette pièce nous a fait ? »_

Ils parcoururent la distance qui les séparait du bureau du directeur précipitamment.

Arrivés devant la gargouille, ils se regardèrent. Personne ne savait le mot de passe… James essaya sa nouvelle tactique.

- « Gargouille, ma gargouille… Pourrais-tu nous laisser passer, s'il te plait ? Ce serait gentil… »

Mais rien ne se passa. Lily, bien sûr, n'oublia pas de le lui faire remarquer.

- « Alors, Potter, ton charme aurait-il des limites ? Ca fait quoi de le remarquer enfin ?

- As-tu insinué que j'avais du charme ?, répliqua James, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Non, j'ai seulement répété ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire.

- Ais-je seulement une fois dit que j'avais du charme ? Non, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai dit ça, Evans… C'est peut-être ta conscience…

- James et Lily, y aurait-il espoir que vous arrêtez une minute de vous chamailler ?

Soudain, la gargouille se déplaça en laissant apercevoir un escalier en colimaçon qui montait.

- « Remus, je t'aime ! », laissa échapper Sirius.

Ils montèrent quatre par quatre les marches et toquèrent à la porte du bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaître McGonnagal, en robe de nuit. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup vieilli, ces dernières heures…

Elle avait l'air plus qu'étonnée de les voir.

- « Oh, par Merlin ! »

Et elle s'évanouit…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : fanaloka

Titre : Quand le futur est visité

Résumé : Les Maraudeurs et Lily arrivent dans leur futur, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione sont sensés faire leur 7è année à Poudlard.

Chapitre 3 : Quand les Maraudeurs découvrent dans quel pétrin ils sont. (partie 2 )

_Et elle s'évanouit._

Les Maraudeurs accoururent près d'elle. Elle reprit peu à peu connaissance.

« - Que… Que faites-vous là ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Ben… 17 ans, répondit Remus.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? »

Et ils lui racontèrent leur histoire. La blague qu'ils voulaient faire, la salle qu'ils avaient utilisé, la dispute de Lily et James, le « tremblement de terre », leur évanouissement, leur réveil, le mot de passe qu'ils n'avaient pas, etc. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se rappeler.

« - La salle… Vous me dites qu'elle était ronde, avec des symboles étranges sur les murs ?

- Oui, Professeur.

- Avez-vous souhaité quelque chose de particulier, dans cette salle ?

- Ben… comme on vous l'a raconté plus tôt, James et Lily se disputaient. Et Remus a dit quelque chose du genre qu'il souhaitait voir si, à 37 ans, ils se disputaient toujours autant…, expliqua Sirius.

- Remus, avez-cous commencé votre phrase par : J'aimerais ?

- Heu… oui, je crois.

- Tout s'explique, alors… Mes enfants, bienvenue dans le futur.

- Dans le futur ?, s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

- Vous êtes allés dans la salle du désir et avez désiré aller dans le futur. La salle vous a alors envoyé ici, 20 ans plus tard…. Nous sommes en 1996. »

Lily dut s'asseoir pour assimiler la nouvelle. Elle gardait sa bouche grande ouverte, et s'ils n'étaient pas aussi sous le choc, les Maraudeurs des seraient sûrement moqué d'elle.

James réfléchissait sur le futur qu'il allait enfin connaître. D'un côté, il avait toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il deviendrait, mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur. Peur de ce futur… Et si Lily n'avait pas voulu de lui et qu'il était un célibataire, malheureux et seul sous la menace de Voldemort ? Il y avait toujours Dumbledore… En pensant de Dumbledore, où était-il ? Etait-ce donc vrai ce que leur avait dit la grosse dame ? Etait-il possible que Dumbledore soit mort ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Dumbledore était le sorcier le plus fort jamais connu ! Il avait tué Grindelwald, et était le seul que Voldemort n'ait jamais craint ! Mais où était-il, alors ?

« - Professeur, où est Dumbledore ?

- Je crains que Dumbledore ait quitté ce monde.

- Alors Voldemort a réussit ! Il est le maître, maintenant !

- Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui a tué Dumbledore, James. Mais je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Le seul qui peut vous apporter des renseignements a disparut il y a deux mois.

- Qu'allons nous faire sans lui ?, demanda Lily, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Nous allons faire ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'on fasse. Demain, ou plutôt aujourd'hui, vu l'heure avancée, l'école ouvrira pour ceux qui veulent encore y étudier. J'ai quand même reçu beaucoup d'inscriptions. Les gens savent que de toute façon, leurs enfants seront plus en sécurité à Poudlard que nul part ailleurs.

- Et nous ? Pouvons-nous retourner chez nous par la salle du désir ?

- Malheureusement, non. Elle a été cassée et ne marche plus qu'en sens unique. Pour plus de sécurité, nous avions retiré la porte. Je crois que vous allez devoir faire votre dernière année avec nous.

- Mais nous n'avons pas nos livres !

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Lily, on vous trouvera des livres d'occasion.

- Merci. Je suppose que je ne serai plus Préfète-En-Chef.

- Non, en effet. Je suis désolé pour ça, Lily. D'ailleurs, nous avons du mal, cette année. On avait une Préfète-En-Chef parfaite, mais elle ne revient pas cette année. Ou en tout cas, elle n'a pas donné son inscription ni répondu à mon hibou lui demandant si elle comptait faire sa dernière année dans le château. Mais j'ai une idée, je vais en faire part à mes collègues. Vous pourrez l'aider dans son travail, Lily. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, laissant un silence presque parfait dans le bureau.

Ils réfléchirent à leur situation, qui était quelque peu bizarre. Il fallait maintenant affronter un futur sans Dumbledore, et sans le Poudlard innocent qu'ils connaissaient. Le Poudlard qu'ils allaient rencontrer était un grand trou, ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qui les attendait, mais ils savaient que ce serait bien différent du leur.

A leur époque, il n'y avait pas la guerre. Voldemort était déjà là, bien sûr, mais agissait peu, préférant rester encore un peu anonyme.

« - Bon, je crois que j'ai trouvé une pièce pour vous loger, commença McGonnagal.

- Nous n'allons pas dans le dortoir de Gryffondor ?, demanda James.

- Vous allez repasser sous le choipeaux demain, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de doutes sur votre identité ! Donc, vous dormirez dans la salle sur demande.

- Heu… Nous tous ?, demanda Lily.

- Oui, je ne peux pas faire autrement, Miss Evans. »

_« Tiens, elle m'appelle de nouveau Miss Evans ! Ca me faisait bizarre qu'elle m'appelle Lily. Peut-être qu'on a continué à se voir après l'école ? Mais pourquoi ? _», pensait Lily.

« - Ce n'est pas grave. Bonne nuit.

- Je vais essayer de me rendormir. Bonne nuit. »

Ils sortirent du bureau un peu déboussolés. Tous ?

« - WAW ! C'est génial ! On est dans le futur ! On va tout savoir sur nous ! Il n'y a même plus à se demander ce qu'on va faire plus tard, on a la demande devant nous !

- Sirius… Désolé de te contredire, mais non, ce n'est pas génial. Ca ne te fait pas peur, tout ça ? Si ça se trouve, ton futur n'est pas du tout ce que tu imagines ! Tu as vu ce futur ? C'est la guerre ! Regarde la tête de McGo quand elle nous a vus ! Elle s'est même évanouie ! Dumbledore est mort ! Mort ! Celui qu'on considérait comme étant le seul à pouvoir éliminer le nouveau mage noir ! Il n'y a plus aucun espoir, maintenant !

- James, intervint Remus, je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit auparavant, mais pas la dernière phrase. Il y a et il y aura toujours espoir. Nous ne connaissons rien de cette époque, comment ne peux-tu pas savoir si un héros est né ?

- Remus, si un héros est né, alors il a maximum vingt ans. Comment veux-tu qu'un mec de vingt ans puisse nous débarrasser de Voldemort ?

- On n'en sait rien, James. Et je propose qu'on éclaircisse les choses plus tard, quand on aura vu les élèves. De toute façon, nous sommes coincés ici, alors autant nous rendre utiles ! Ca n'a pas l'air joyeux, ici… Et si on faisait des blagues pour distraire les gens ? La vie a besoin de rire ! Et nous allons l'apporter.

- Bonne idée, Sirius ! Les Maraudeurs sont de retour !, continua James.

- Et ça va faire mal », conclu Remus.

Ils firent une petite danse -qui fit bien rire Lily- et continuèrent de marcher comme si de rien n'était.

« - En tout cas, je comprends l'évanouissement du Professeur McGonnagal !

- Et peux-tu m'expliquer, alors ?

- Elle va avoir droit à une année en compagnie des Maraudeurs, ses pires élèves ! Elle croyait en avoir enfin fini avec eux que, vingt ans plus tard, les voilà qui débarquent.

- On est si impossibles que ça ?, demanda James.

- Oh oui !, s'exclama-t-elle, sans hésiter.

- Tu me vexes ! », lui répondit-il, la main sur le cœur.

Elle éclata de rire.

C'était son premier vrai rire que James avait entendu.

Elle avait rit à sa blague ! Et ils avaient discuté sans s'engueuler une seule fois ! Bon, d'accord, leur conversation avait duré deux minutes, mais c'était quand même une conversation ! Ca avançait, lentement, mais sûrement ! Il avait un petit sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher tellement il était heureux.

De son côté, Lily réfléchissait. Potter l'avait épaté ! Il avait fait preuve d'une maturité quand il avait répondu à Sirius. Une maturité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais cru capable. Il avait vraiment changé pendant cet été. Peut-être qu'après tout, elle avait été un peu trop vite pour le juger… Et il l'avait fait rire. Bon, ils avaient décidé de quand même faire des blagues ici, mais c'était pour la bonne cause…

Ils arrivèrent à la salle sur demande. Lily, qui n'avait jamais vu cette salle, se demanda pourquoi ils s'arrêtaient devant un mur nu. Puis, une porte apparut. Elle entra et y trouva un magnifique dortoir. Elle se dit que c'était des garçons qui avaient dormi ici, car il y avait des posters de quiddich sur les murs. Mais elle ne savait pas que c'était James qui avait imaginé cette salle.

Au-dessus d'un lit, il y avait une photo d'une actrice que Lily adorait. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers ce lit et s'assit dessus.

« - Comment on fait si on a pas de pyjamas ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Pense que tu as besoin d'un pyjama. », lui répondit James.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Un magnifique pyjama apparu dans ses mains. Elle ne posa pas de question et entra dans la salle de bain pour l'enfiler.

Quand ils furent tous prêts, ils se couchèrent et se souhaitèrent « bonne nuit ».

Elle allait bien dormir, cette nuit, elle en était sûre. Et elle n'était pas la seule…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Fanaloka

Titre : Quand le futur est visité.

Résumé : Les Maraudeurs et Lily arrivent dans leur futur, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione sont sensés faire leur 7è année à Poudlard!

Chapitre 4 : Où les Maraudeurs rencontrent les élèves.

Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé. Les Maraudeurs et Lily étaient pourtant assez calmes. Ils s'étaient réveillés le matin en constatant que tout cela n'était pas un cauchemar. Ils étaient bel et bien dans le futur, un monde dont ils ne connaissaient rien.

Les Maraudeurs avaient erré toute la matinée dans le château. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé en vingt ans, ce qui augmentait la frustration qu'ils ressentaient. Ils étaient dans leur monde, mais pas dans leur époque. Ils étaient dans leur école, mais ils ne connaissaient aucun élève de cette école. Si seulement ils étaient apparus autre part…. ils n'auraient pas dû faire semblant de ne pas connaître le château… eux, les Maraudeurs, ceux qui connaissaient tous les passages secrets de cette école, allaient devoir faire semblant de la voir pour la première fois. Et ce serait très difficile…

La Préfète, elle, ne s'inquiétait pas trop de ce point là. Elle avait fait des cours de théâtre et était parfaitement capable de paraître étonnée alors qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout. Elle avait passé la matinée à la bibliothèque, ne voulant absolument pas que les Maraudeurs croient que leur petit voyage allait améliorer leur relation. Même si elle les trouvait plus mature -enfin, sauf peut-être Sirius- elle n'allait jamais l'avouer et aller avec eux serait un indice de cette vérité.

Pourtant, elle passa l'après-midi avec eux… Elle en avait assez de la bibliothèque, d'être seule. Il faisait beau dehors, alors autant en profiter, non ?

Elle se surprit à aimer cet après-midi et à s'être franchement amusé. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient en fait pas du tout ce qu'ils montraient aux autres de son époque. Entre eux, c'était une grande amitié. Encore plus grande que ce qu'elle ne s'était imaginé. Ils rigolaient en tout temps et lui avaient fait oublier qu'elle était dans le futur. Elle avait même réussit à avoir une conversation intelligente avec James, et il l'avait fait rire ! Décidément, ce voyage lui réservait encore bien des surprises….

OoO

Les élèves étaient tous arrivés par le Poudlard Express il y avait quelques minutes. Ils attendaient tous dans la pièce qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs. Lily avait pris de nouvelles résolutions : elle avait décidé de connaître mieux les Maraudeurs… et surtout James…

Ils entendaient un peu la répartition des premières années. La liste ne fut pas bien longue… et les applaudissements n'étaient pas très nombreux. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'élèves, cette année… Ca aurait pu être pire, l'école aurait pu fermer, et il n'y aurait donc plus aucun élève.

Poudlard sans élève… ça ne pouvait pas exister… et ça n'allait pas exister ! Ils allaient gagner cette guerre, même s'ils n'étaient pas d'ici, ils aideraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

Tous savaient que leurs amis avaient la même pensée. Ils avaient le visage déterminé à aider et, sans qu'ils ne le sachent, un lien les unit. Ils avaient le même objectif, et tant qu'ils étaient ici, ils combattraient le mal. Quand ils rentreront chez eux, ils le combattront aussi : c'était décidé.

Leur vie avait à présent un but. Et ce n'est qu'en voyant le futur qu'ils avaient réussi à le forger. Ils voulaient d'un futur joyeux, et ils trouvaient le monde sorcier en pleine décadence. Mais ça n'allait pas continuer. Ils allaient commencer par remonter le moral des troupes, ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que seulement quatre d'entre eux poursuivraient ce but, et qu'ils ne l'effectueraient que très peu de temps, la mort planant sur eux…

La voix de McGonnagal résonna soudain, les sortant de leurs pensées.

« - Je suis heureuse de constater que vous êtes là, malgré les temps qui courent. Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les premières années et à tous les anciens. La répartition n'est cependant pas finie. Cette année, Poudlard va accueillir cinq enfants venus de Salem, une école aux Etats-Unis. Ils rentreront tous en septième année. Je compte sur vous tous pour les accueillir comme il se doit. »

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit toute seule. Les Maraudeurs et Lily, qui avaient changé d'apparence (au plus grand damne de Sirius) et de prénoms, pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Les Maraudeurs reprirent toute leur assurance et lançaient des sourires séducteurs à toute la salle. _Ils sont redevenus les Maraudeurs_, se dit Lily.

Elle, par contre, ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

Ils s'avancèrent vers McGonnagal qui fit l'appel :

« - Dan Brokhers. »

James s'avança, s'assit sur le tabouret et se coiffa su choipeaux.

« Humm… un visiteur du passé… je vois que je t'avais déjà mis à Gryffondor, et je ne vais pas changer mon choix ! GRYFFONDOR »

La table rouge et or applaudit bruyamment et James alla s'asseoir à côté de quelqu'un qui ressemblait un peu à Franck Longdubas.

« - Wil Brokhers »

Sirius, qui avait voulu à tout prix être le jumeau de James, s'avança vers le choipeaux et le mit sur sa tête, sans même prendre le temps de s'asseoir.

« Oh ! Voilà un deuxième voyageur du temps ! Il y en a beaucoup comme ça ? Hum… J'avais très bien choisis la dernière fois : GRYFFONDOR ! »

Sirius rejoignit James sous les applaudissements des Gryffondors.

« - Mallory Perry . »

Lily mit à son tour le choipeaux, un air pas très sûr s'elle sur son visage.

« Encore un voyageur du temps ! Et encore un ancien Gryffondor !Hum… je vais te laisser à GRYFFONDOR. »

Lily s'assit à côté d'une jeune fille rousse, en face de James.

« - Mattew Tillianny »

Remus adressa un petit sourire à Peter puis mit le choipeaux.

« Oh, tiens ! Comme par hasard ! Que vois-je là ? Un voyageur du temps ! Vous voyagez en colonie ou quoi ? On dirait que ce sont tous les Gryffondors qui ont fait une excursion ! Comme pour les autres, je ne vais pas te changer de maison, donc :GRYFFONDOR. »

Il fut accueilli par des Gryffondors heureux que leur maison s'agrandisse et par Sirius et James, qui s'étaient même levés.

« - Sean Mcgouager. »

Peter s'avança vers le choipeaux, très nerveux.

« Bon, j'aimerais bien aller dormir, moi ! Il y en a encre beaucoup, comme ça, des voyageurs du temps ? AH ! Mais je vois que ça va un peu changer ! Tu ne peux pas rester à Gryffondor ! Tu vas aller à POUFSOUFFLE. »

Peter eut l'air très étonné, puis se dirigea lentement vers la table qui applaudissait le plus, si on excluait les Maraudeurs qui, après avoir laissé passer la surprise, applaudissaient très forts.

Quand le repas fut arrivé sur la table, ils le mangèrent avec appétit.

« - Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Neville Longdubas, je suis aussi en septième année.

- Moi, c'est Ginny Weasley. Je suis en sixième année.

- Mallory, enfin, je crois que tu l'as entendu !

- Alors, comme ça, vous venez de Salem ?, demanda Neville.

- Oui. Mais il y a eu une attaque et notre école a été détruite. On a décidé de terminer nos études ici. », lui répondit Remus.

McGonagal avait tout prévu : L'école de Salem avait été détruite lors de l'été par une œuvre de Voldemort. Ils faisaient donc semblant d'être des rescapés de l'attaque.

Ils discutèrent beaucoup avec Neville, mais Ginny avait l'air perturbée. Elle parlait peu et ne souriait jamais.

Ils terminèrent le repas et montèrent se coucher dans le dortoir. Il y avait Neville et un certain Dean Thomas.

Neville apprit aux Maraudeurs (sans Peter) que le frère de Ginny, sa meilleure amie et l'homme dont elle était amoureuse n'avaient pas donné de nouvelles depuis un peu moins de deux mois. Ils étaient sensés venir faire leur dernière année, mais n'étaient apparemment pas venus… C'était la raison de l'enfermement de Ginny au dîner. Il y avait donc leurs lits qui étaient libres et celui d'un certain Seamus Finnigan.

Et Peter qui était à Poufsouffle… En soi, ça n'était pas très bizarre qu'il change de maison : fallait bien avouer que c'était un trouillard. Mais pourquoi Poufsouffle ? Ils espéraient qu'il se plaise dans cette nouvelle maison et se dirent que, quand ils rentreraient, ils seraient de nouveau dans la même maison.

Lily était dans le dortoir des filles. Elle se coucha vite dans le lit d'Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Ginny.

Elle avait trouvé que Ginny avait l'air sympas, mais qu'elle semblait bien triste. Elle se promit qu'elle allait essayer de lui redonner le sourire.

Ils firent tous de beaux rêves en pensant au lendemain, qui n'allait certainement pas être une journée ordinaire : ils allaient avoir des cours du futur. Même s'ils ne devaient pas être bien différents de ceux de leur époque, ils étaient pressés d'y être.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Fanaloka

Titre : Quand le futur est visité

Résumé **: **Les Maraudeurs et Lily arrivent dans leur futur, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione sont sensés faire leur 7è année à Poudlard.

Chapitre 5 : où les Maraudeurs rencontrent le trio

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient dans la grande salle pour souper, une magnifique chouette blanche apparut, tenant plusieurs lettres dans son bec. Elle était mal en point et avait l'air extrêmement fatiguée.

Vu que ce n'était pas l'heure du dîner, largement dépassée, la chouette fut remarquée et on n'entendit bientôt plus que des : « Oh ! Regarde, une chouette ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Mais… c'est la chouette d'Harry ! », suivi d'un silence complet.

Ce silence était si complet que, lorsque la chouette se posa devant Ginny Weasley, tous entendirent la jeune fille murmurer :

« - Tu n'aurais pas pu arriver à l'heure, histoire de ne pas te faire remarquer ? »

La jeune sorcière prit les quatre premiers parchemins et commença à lire. Un sourire apparut, s'élargissant au fur et mesure de sa lecture. Les Maraudeurs ne l'avaient jamais vu sourire comme ça et n'eurent donc aucun mal à identifier son correspondant : cet Harry, qui était un mystère pour eux. Ils s'étaient toujours demandé qui étaient Harry, Ron et Hermione, dont quasi tout le monde parlait. Neville leur avait dit que Ron était le frère de Ginny, Hermione sa meilleure amie et Harry l'homme qu'elle aimait… mais c'était très peu !

Sirius, curieux de nature, fit tomber sa fourchette juste derrière Ginny pour pouvoir lire la lettre en se relevant. Il alla donc la ramasser et fut très surpris de voir une page complètement blanche. Il fit une tête si drôle que les Maraudeurs, Lily, et Neville éclatèrent de rire. Ginny, toujours dans son petit monde de lettre (qui faisait quand même quatre parchemins !), ne remarqua rien de la tentative d'atteinte à sa vie privée de Sirius.

Quand elle eut terminé sa lecture, toujours souriante, elle dit à Neville :

« - Neville, ils te passent le bonjour.

- Hum, ils ou il ?, la taquina-t-il.

- Comment ça, ils ou il ?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise, Ginny. Alors, Ils au pluriel ou au singulier ?

- Euh… ils au pluriel, tenta-t-elle, rougissant.

- Ginny, on ne t'a jamais dit que tu ne savais pas mentir ?

- Et toi, on ne t'as jamais dit que taquiner les cœurs fragiles était dangereux ?

- Euh… non ! Et dangereux pour qui ?

- Pour ceux qui taquinent, bien sûr !

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ! Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, jeune fille !

- Bon… Il te remet son bonjour et celui des deux autres, content ?

- Très ! »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré elle. Elle donna du bacon à Hedwige et se leva de la table, se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs, et plus précisément vers le professeur McGonnagal.

Elle lui donna le dernier parchemin avant d'envoyer Hedwige à l'infirmerie.

De retour à sa table, elle dut répondre aux questions de Neville, tout aussi curieux que Sirius, mais d'une manière plus … diplomate…

« -Ils vont bien ?

-Oui

-Tu sais où ils sont ?

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Il dit que ça avance, et ils vont peut-être revenir. McGonnagal leur a envoyé une lettre pour leur dire que s'ils revenaient, les parents auraient plus confiance en Poudlard et enverraient leurs enfants ici. Ils pensent que si même le Survivant n'ose plus venir à Poudlard à cause de son insécurité, c'est que celle-ci est vraiment grave.

-Ils croient vraiment qu'Harry s'est mis en sécurité ? A mon avis, ils seraient bien plus en sécurité s'ils étaient à Poudlard ! Et Ron et Hermione ? Ca avance entre eux ?

-Oui, lentement mais sûrement. Harry m'a dit qu'il croit qu'Hermione s'est rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait quand Ron a failli rester dans une bataille.

-Enfin ! C'est dommage que ce soit dans des pareilles circonstances qu'elle l'a remarqué !

-Oui, mais bon, tu sais, je crois que Ron va être encore plus lent pour l'apercevoir : il est très borné !

-Ca, tu l'as dit ! »

Ils se levèrent pour aller en cours et les Maraudeurs (moins Peter et plus Lily, qui restait désormais avec eux et s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec James, même si ce n'était pas la joie tous les jours…) se comprirent en un seul regard : ils allèrent enquêter sur ces trois sorciers plus que mystérieux…

OoO

Une semaine était passée depuis l'arrivée de la lettre, qui avait changé le caractère de Ginny : elle était beaucoup moins renfermée et s'entendait désormais très bien avec Lily. La vie avait repris le cours de son existence et tout était normal au collège. A part peut-être que McGonnagal n'avait pas encore trouvé de professeur Contre les Force Du Mal, et on approchait le mois de novembre !

Ils discutaient tranquillement lorsque la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une tête rousse, caractéristique de la famille Weasley, une tête brune et une tête noire, dont les cheveux étaient mal coiffés. Ils furent suivis par un homme plus vieux, des cernes sous les yeux et l'air fatigué.

Les Maraudeurs n'avaient rien remarqué et continuaient de parler jusqu'à ce que McGonnagal se leva et réclama le silence.

« -J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer l'arrivée de votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM), Remus Lupin. Beaucoup d'entre vous le connaissent et je vous demande de l'accueillir. »

Mais la directrice n'avait pas eu besoin de demander ; à l'entente du nom de Remus, les trois dernières années de toutes les maisons (même Serpentard !) avaient hurlé leur approbation, bien vite suivis par les plus jeunes, qui ne l'avaient jamais eu.

Les Maraudeurs firent évidemment le plus de bruit, mais personne ne trouva ça suspect car ils avaient déjà repris leur réputation de Maraudeurs… à l'aide de quelques farces. Lily n'avait rien dit car elles n'étaient pas centrées sur les Serpentards et qu'elle avait compris que c'était en quelque sorte leur arme pendant la guerre : faire oublier aux gens la guerre qui avait lieu au dehors.

Sirius demanda ni vu ni connu à Neville qui était ce professeur et Neville lui répondit que c'était le meilleur professeur qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. Remus (le jeune) sourit en constatant que son rêve allait être réalisé, malgré sa lycanthropie. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'avançaient vers eux le sourire aux lèvres et d'un seul coup, James arrêta d'applaudir le nouveau professeur. Il fixait Harry avec un air ahuri. Il était devant un miroir, impossible autrement !

Des murmurent arrivèrent à son oreille (« Harry Potter, c'est Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ! ») et il comprit qu'il avait raison …. Il avait un fils !

Lily ne remarqua que le bonheur de sa nouvelle amie et en fut très contente. Le trio alla l'embrasser ainsi que Neville et ils partirent dans une grande conversation. Puis Neville se leva et alla rejoindre Luna Lovegood, sa future petite amie. Les Maraudeurs avaient souvent embêté Neville à son sujet et il avait enfin avoué qu'il éprouvait un petit quelque chose pour la jeune fille.

Les Maraudeurs, pensant qu'ils allaient sûrement découvrir des secrets, décidèrent d'écouter la conversation de leurs quatre voisins. Et puis de toute façon, James semblait être tout à fait incapable de parler, déjà qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer sa bouche et avait toujours une tête complètement hilarante, un mélange d'incompréhension et d'étonnement.

« - On a vu Tonks, hier. Elle allait très bien !, commença Ron.

_« Tonks ? Nymphadora ? Ma cousine ? Ils la connaissent ? »_, se demanda Sirius.

- Je dirais même plus, elle va magnifiquement bien ! Je crois même qu'un heureux événement arrivera bientôt !, continua Harry.

_« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas sérieux ! Elle n'a que six ans ! Enfin, je suppose qu'ici, elle a plus que six ans… »_

-Elle vous l'a dit ?

- Non, mais elle était complètement dans la lune et elle tenait tout le temps son ventre, je crois qu'elle venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.

-Et Remus le sait ?, demanda Ginny.

_« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans la conversation, moi ? »_, se demanda le Remus jeune.

-Il va être content ! Je le vois très bien papa !, ajouta Hermione.

_« QUOI ? »_ et Remus commença un concours avec James : celui qui avait la tête la plus drôle et la plus incompréhensible avait gagné. Malheureusement, ils étaient tellement sonnés, qu'ils avaient tous les deux le droit de remporter le trophée !

-Ben, vu sa tête, non, mais ça va pas tarder.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça juste en regardant sa tête ?, demanda Ginny à Harry.

-Ben là, il a l'air tout à fait dans son état normal : il parle avec McGonagal. S'il avait été au courant, il serait dans sa bulle de bonheur, et ferait une tête… un peu comme celle de…. Heu… on se connaît ?, demanda-t-il à Remus le jeune. »

Lily décrocha Remus de son monde d'un coup de coude.

« Hein ?

-Je me demandais seulement si on se connaissait.

-Non, nous sommes nouveaux. Je m'appelle Mattew Tillianny (Remus), à côté de moi, c'est Dan Brokhers (James), et de l'autre côté Mallory Perry (Lily). En face Wil Brokhers (Sirius) et à la table des pouffsouffles Sean Mcgouager (Peter).

-Et ben, il aurait exactement la même tête que Mattew s'il le savait.

-Encore maintenant ? Si elle lui a dit hier, il a eu le temps de s'y remettre.

-Si tu avais été enceinte, tu l'aurais tout de suite dit au père ?

-Non, j'aurais attendu le bon moment…

-Et voilà ! C'est bien ce que je disais ! »

Ginny accusa Harry de toujours vouloir avoir raison et ils changèrent de sujet de conversation et les Maraudeurs (enfin, ceux qui étaient encore capables de réfléchir et d'écouter une conversation) ne comprirent plus rien. Ils parlaient de gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et ça avait l'air codé.

OoO

De retour dans la salle commune, ils décidèrent qu'une réunion Maraudeurs s'imposait. Ils invitèrent Lily à les rejoindre et Peter ne put pas venir car ils n'avaient pas le mot de passe de la salle commune des Pouffsouffles.

Ils se réunirent dans une classe vide, plus utilisée depuis longtemps. Ils commencèrent par un petit rituel qui fit bien rire Lily. Et la réunion commença :

« -J'ai un fils. commença James, toujours aussi étonné.

-T'aurais pu t'en douter, Cornedrue ! Nous sommes dans le futur ! Bon, je suis d'accord, c'est étrange comment il te ressemble, mais bon…

-On a tous appris quelque chose aujourd'hui !

-Non, pas Sirius et moi, intervint Lily. James a apprit qu'il était père, Remus sera notre professeur de DCFM et va peut-être bientôt être père, mais toi et moi : rien !

-Mais si, Lily ! Moi, j'ai appris que ma cousine qui a six ans sort avec Remus et va peut-être être mère ! Et toi, ben… tu ne t'es pas demandé qui était la mère d'Harry ?

-Oh ! C'est sûrement une de ses conquêtes !

-Lily, depuis combien de temps James n'est plus sorti avec une fille ?

-Deux ans et demi.

-Outch ! Je n'aurais pas pu être si précise ! Et après ça, tu ose dire qu'il ne t'intéresse pas ! Enfin bref, passons… As-tu vu la couleur des yeux de Harry ?

-Heu… Verts émeraude, si je me souviens bien…

-Et tu ne connais personne qui ait les yeux bleus émeraude ? Je te croyais plus intelligente, Lily… »

Et Lily rejoignit James et Remus dans leur petit monde… au plus grand plaisir de Sirius qui immortalisa leur tête à l'aide d'un appareil photo…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Fanaloka

Titre : Quand le futur est visité

Résumé : Les Maraudeurs et Lily arrivent dans leur futur, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione sont sensés faire leur 7è année à Poudlard.

Chapitre 6 : où le Professeur Remus entre en scène

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient peu à peu remis de leur surprise grâce à leur longue, longue nuit, durant laquelle ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se torturer l'esprit.

Ils durent néanmoins attendre le mercredi avant d'avoir leur premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils étaient tous impatients d'y être pour voir comment Remus se débrouillait en professeur. Les échos des autres années qui l'avaient déjà eu étaient très positifs et ils étaient encore plus motivés. Enfin un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui allait être chouette !

Tous étaient impatients ? Non, Remus ne voulait pas y être ! Déjà que ça avait fait bizarre de se voir avec vingt ans de plus, maintenant il allait se voir se donner cours à lui-même ! Enfin, ça avait toujours été son rêve d'enseigner la Défence Contre les Forces du Mal et il était quand même heureux d'y être arrivé.

Le mercredi était enfin arrivé et Sirius était tout excité. James rigolait de l'excitation de son meilleur ami et Remus était très tendu ; l'heure de la révélation était arrivée…

Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui avait un peu changé. Toutes les tables avaient disparu et avaient laissé place à de nombreux coussins. Apparemment, la déco était nouvelle pour les autres aussi car ils regardèrent bizarrement les coussins. Harry fut le premier à s'asseoir, bien vite suivit de ses deux meilleurs amis. Comme soulagé que les coussins ne soient pas enchantés, le reste de la classe s'assit en silence.

Remus entra et pris la parole.

« -Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ma classe pour, je l'espère, toute l'année. Nombreux d'entre vous me connaissez déjà pour m'avoir eu comme professeur durant votre troisième année, mais il y a quatre nouveaux (le cours est en commun avec les Serpentards donc Peter n'est pas dedans !) qui ne me connaissent pas encore. Alors je suis le professeur Lupin. Je suppose que pour m'avoir critiqué ouvertement il y a 4 ans, l'ex-professeur Rogue vous a beaucoup appris sans vous laisser le temps de souffler, donc vous devez avoir un bon niveau et nous allons tout de suite commencer la matière. Ah ! J'oubliais, Monsieur Tillianny, les deux Brokhers et Mademoiselle Perry, voulez-vous bien rester à la fin du cours, s'il vous plait ? J'ai quelques petits détails à régler avec vous. Et pour ceux qui se demanderaient le pourquoi du changement de déco, c'est pour une question de pratique. C'est plus facile de mettre tous les coussins dans un coin de la salle que de bouger tous ces bancs, non ? Vu que nous allons surtout faire de la pratique, j'ai trouvé qu'il suffirait de mettre des coussins. Nous allons donc tout de suite commencer avec les patroni. Tout d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'un patronus ? »

La main d'Hermione se leva aussi vite que l'éclair suivit de celle de plusieurs Gryffondors, ceux qui avaient fait partie de l'AD.

« -Je vois que les anciennes habitudes n'ont pas changé. Toujours aussi rapide, Mme Weasley… oups ! Pardon, Mlle Granger. »

Ron et Hermione devinrent tout d'un coup rouges comme une tomate et Harry éclata de rire, vite suivit de Neville.

« - Mais, pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas que vous qui répondez, je vais demander à M. Thomas.

-Le sortilège du patronus reflète l'espoir en nous. Il nous sert surtout contre les Détraqueurs qui, eux, reflètent nos pires souvenirs et chassent le bonheur. Pour pouvoir former un patronus, il faut penser à quelque chose d'heureux, le plus heureux souvenir que vous possédez et prononcer la formule : expecto patronum. Il existe deux sortes de patroni, les patroni corporels et les patroni non-corporels.

-Merci, M. Thomas, je n'aurais pas pu en dire plus. On dirait que vous l'avez déjà essayé… 20 points pour Gryffondor. Bon, comme vous a si bien dit votre camarade, pensez très fort à votre plus beau souvenir et ensuite récitez la formule qui est, je vous le rappelle : _expecto patronum_. Nous allons faire deux groupes ; vu que vous allez d'office vous mettre par maison, pas la peine de vous demander de vous mélanger, vous ne le ferez pas. Donc je prends la maison de Serpentard et Harry va prendre les Gryffondors.

-Moi qui pensais que j'allais pouvoir dormir !

-Il me semble que le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'est pas là pour dormir. Si McGonagal t'entendais !

-Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu emploies des professeurs sans diplômes et sans les payer ?

-Non, mais il me semble que ça ne t'as pas dérangé de donner des cours gratuits pendant ta cinquième année !

-Tu auras toujours le dernier mot, hein ?

-Et oui ! »

Il termina cette conversation pas si privée que ça vu que tous les élèves avaient entendu avec étonnement le professeur et l'élève parler comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

Malefoy prit la parole, un air complètement impassible.

« -Bon, ce n'est pas que votre petite conversation n'est pas intéressante, elle était très instructive, au contraire, mais on est au cours de DCFM….

-Vous avez raison, M. Malefoy, lui répondit Remus. Merci pour m'avoir remis dans le droit chemin. Bon, les Serpentards, venez avec moi. Je vais vous aider du mieux que je peux, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner un souvenir assez fort pour que cela fonctionne. C'est chacun le sien. Vous avez tous votre souvenir ? »

James leva la main pour poser une question au lycanthrope. Cela faisait bizarre d'avoir un de ses meilleurs amis en professeur. Mais si ça lui faisait bizarre à lui, il n'osait imaginer comment ça faisait bizarre à Remus ! Se voir lui-même en professeur !

« -Oui, Mr Brokhers ?

-Je me demandais juste si notre souvenir était obligé d'être un souvenir ? Enfin, on ne peut pas prendre notre rêve le plus cher qui serait notre meilleur souvenir si jamais il se passait vraiment ?

-J'ai un ami qui avait un rêve tellement ancré dans son esprit qu'il n'arrivait jamais à faire un patronus corporel avec un autre souvenir. Ensuite, son rêve s'est réalisé et le lendemain, il arrivait à faire son patronus. Je vous conseille donc de prendre un souvenir réel et si jamais votre rêve se réalise, vous pourrez bien sûr prendre ce souvenir-là. Une dernière chose, ne vous découragez pas si vous n'arrivez pas à grand chose après cette leçon. La formation d'un patronus est très difficile et demande beaucoup de magie. De plus, il avoir une certaine puissance pour réussir à effectuer un patronus corporel. Il y a des sorciers qui n'y arriveront jamais. Allez-y. »

Les élèves s'appliquèrent et il n'y quelques nuages chez les Serpentards. Chez les Gryffondors, il y eut quelques beaux patroni et les Maraudeurs eurent de beaux nuages.

Les Maraudeurs restèrent à la fin du cours, comme Remus le leur avait demandé.

« -Bon, je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai gardé mes souvenirs, et que donc je sais qui vous êtes. J'ai parlé avec Minerva et on a décidé qu'aucun professeur ne vous sanctionnera si vous faites des blagues. L'ambiance est à la guerre ici, et très tendue. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien que vous mettiez un peu de joie dans cette école.

J'ai été moi-même étonné, vous connaissant très bien, que vous n'ayez fait aucune blague depuis votre arrivée ! Mais bon, je me souviens de comment c'était frustrant, les premiers jours…

- Remus, enfin, je suppose qu'on peut t'appeler Remus, même si tu es sensé être notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Bien sûr que vous pouvez tous m'appeler Remus ! Je suis toujours moi-même !

- Où sommes-nous ? Je veux dire nos nous du futur?, dis James.

-J'ai bien peur ne pas pouvoir vous révéler cette information. Je suis désolé, je sais comment ça peut être frustrant.

-Arrête ! On dirait Dumbledore ! »

Remus eut un air triste à l'entente du nom de l'ancien directeur. Le même qu'avait Harry lorsqu'on énonçait le même nom. Apparemment, le sorcier avait été très important pour les deux amis. James avait même une fois entendu que son futur fils avait disparu toute la soirée avec son professeur la nuit où ce dernier avait été tué. Et même que Harry était avec lui lorsque c'était arrivé. Il n'avait toujours pas su l'identité de l'assassin.

-« Le futur ne doit pas être révélé. »

Remus avait ramené James sur Terre et James remarqua comment son meilleur ami avait changé durant ces vingt ans. Il avait vieilli, bien sûr, et avait toujours un air un peu triste sûr son visage.

-« Bon, je vais vous faire un mot pour votre professeur car vous êtes fameusement en retard, mais j'espère que vous viendrai me rendre visite souvent !

-Compte sur nous ! », lui promit Sirius.

Ils sortirent de la salle et Sirius accosta Remus :

-« T'as assuré, gars ! »

Remus sourit. Oh oui, il avait assuré ! Cétait à la fois le meilleur et le plus étrange cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. Il était fier de son moi futur. Le « vieux » Remus sourit en entendant la dernière remarque de Sirius. Au moins, son cours avait plu à une personne, c'était déjà ça.

Le reste de la journée s'était passé sans encombre et la soirée était arrivée. Ils avaient mangé tous ensembles et s'étaient régalés. En rentrant du souper, les Maraudeurs, sans Peter qui, désormais, passait beaucoup moins de temps avec eux, s'étaient réunis dans une salle de classe vide, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été utilisée depuis longtemps. Ils avaient galamment invité Lily qui s'était jointe à eux avec plaisir, sans toute fois oublier de préciser à James que si ce n'était pas une réunion entre voyageur du temps, elle ne serait pas venue vu qu'elle avait beaucoup mieux à faire que de les entendre préparer une petite blague.

« -En parlant de blague, ça fait longtemps qu'on en a plus fait », lui répliqua James. « Remus a raison, il faut qu'on prépare notre nouvelle blague. Il est temps que Poudlard connaisse les meilleurs blagueurs de tous les temps.

-Et les plus modestes de tout Poudllard, aussi ! », répliqua Lily, ce qui lui valu une gentille petite claque de la part de James.

L'ex-préfète-en-chef ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais elle avait fait exprès de leur rappeler les blagues. En fait, elle avait extrêmement envie d'assister à cette réunion et avait été honorée qu'on l'y invite.

« -Bon, donc, récapitulons. Mon fils, Harry, est célèbre, s'est improvisé professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lors de sa cinquième année et y a appris le sortilège du Patronus à plusieurs élèves. Cela veut dire qu'il savait déjà faire ce sortilège avant sa cinquième année. Et pourtant Remus-âgé –désolé Remus, mais c'est plus facile comme ça- a dit qu'il fallait être très puissant pour y arriver. Et il arrive à l'école un soir, le lendemain, quasi toute l'école est de nouveau là, comme s'il apportait la sécurité. Mais qui est donc mon fils ?

-C'est la question que tout le monde se pose, James.

-Euh… Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu arrête de dire « mon fils » car je te signale qu'il faut être deux pour faire un enfant et donc ce n'est pas ton fils, mais notre fils !

-Ah ! Tu avoues enfin que tu m'aimes !

-Quoi ? Mais mon pauvre Potter, je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais, tu divagues, j'ai juste dit qu'Harry était aussi mon fils !

-Ouais… ben c'est déjà un début.

-Bon, et si on passait à notre nouvelle blague ? », intervint Sirius.

-« Alors moi, je m'en vais.

-Ah non, Tigresse. Tu vas remplacer Peter et nous aider à trouver des idées !

-Mmhm… D'accord si tu arrêtes de m'appeler Tigresse.

-Vous désirs sont des ordres, Princesse.

-Potter …

-Oui ?

-Tu m'énerves !"

oOo

James, n'arrivant pas à dormir cette nuit-là, se leva et marcha tel un zombie jusqu'au lit de son futur fils. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer père. Lui, qui n'avait que dix-sept ans, était père, d'un gars de dix-sept ans… Ca paraît drôle, hein ? Et pourtant c'est loin de l'être…

Pour le moment, la seule chose positive qu'il voyait en son fils, c'est que maintenant il était sûr que Lily succombera à son charme, et l'aimera au point de faire un enfant avec lui. Cette pensée lui tira un joli sourire.

Son fils dormait… Enfin… avait l'air plutôt de cauchemarder, vu l'expression sur son visage… Soudain, il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour crier, sauf qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche… Étrange… Mais James ayant été élevé chez des sorciers trouva vite la réponse à ce phénomène : Harry avait mis un sort de silence autour de son lit.

Pourquoi son fils avait-il mis des sorts de silence autour de son lit ? Savait-il déjà qu'il allait faire un cauchemar ? En voyant Harry se tortiller dans tout les sens en ayant toujours la bouche ouverte en criant (enfin, James le supposait), il essaya de le réveiller doucement.

« -Harry… Harry… Réveille-toi, tu fais un cauchemar ! Haaarryyy ! »

Bon, puisque la manière douce ne marchait pas et qu'Harry avait maintenant l'air de souffrir le martyr, James décida de passer aux choses sérieuses…

« -_Aguamenti !_ Allez allez réveilles-toi ! S'il te plait ! _AGUAMENTI !_

-AAAAAHHHHHH »

James tressaillit de joie en entendant ce(s) cris et son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'Harry « dormait » toujours et que c'étaient les cris de Sirius, Remus, Ron, Neville et de Dean qu'il avait entendu.

« -Dan ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Je te signale qu'il est TROIS heures du matin et que ça, c'est une heure pour DORMIR, et non pas pour asperger ses innocents camarades d'eau GLACÉE et par la même occasion les réveiller !

-Désolé les gars, je voulais juste réveiller Harry. J'ai essayé la manière douce, mais ça n'a pas marché, alors j'ai essayé l'eau, ça n'a pas marché non plus. J'ai réessayé en criant un peu trop fort, je crois, mais il ne se réveille toujours pas !

-Et pourquoi tu veux le réveiller, demanda Ron.

-Il fait un cauchemar je crois, enfin il n'arrête pas de se tortiller et il essaye de crier, mais il a mis un sortilège de silence autour de son lit pour qu'on n'entende pas.

-Et merde, merde, merde… Neville tu veux bien aller chercher Ginny dans le dortoir des filles ? J'ai entendu dire que tu savais y aller…. Et ne dis rien à Hermione, au sinon elle va piquer sa crise ! Merci.

-Pourquoi aller chercher Ginny ? Et pourquoi Hermione ne doit rien savoir ?, demanda Sirius.

-Je crois que Ginny arrivera peut-être à le réveiller et Hermione piquerait une crise si elle le savait.

-Pourquoi elle piquerait une crise ?, demanda Sirius, pas tout à fait satisfait de la réponse de son camarade.

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! », répliqua Ron.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Fanaloka

Titre : Quand le futur est visité

Résumé : Les Maraudeurs et Lily arrivent dans leur futur, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione sont sensés faire leur 7è année à Poudlard.

Chapitre 7:Où le Survivant reçoit une petite attaque mentale.

« -Où est-il ?, demanda Ginny à Ron qui était descendu dans la salle commune avec les Maraudeurs et Neville.

-Ben dans son lit, où veux-tu qu'il soit ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et commença à monter les escaliers. Elle remarqua que Ron la suivait et lui dit :

« -Reste ici, j'y vais seule.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

-Et qui me dit que tu n'es pas une Mangemorte qui a bu du Polynectar ?

-Si elle avait bu du Polynectar, elle n'en aurait pas pris avant de dormir, Ron.

-Je ne laisserai personne seul avec Harry si je ne suis pas sûr et certain qu'il est de confiance !

-Te voilà bien protecteur ! J'imagine que c'est pour une bonne cause… Très bien, pose-moi une question à laquelle moi seule peut répondre.

-Hum…. Qui m'a embrassé le plus fort de toute ma vie ?

-Tante Muriel ! »

Neville, qui avait suivi toute la conversation éclata de rire et dit à Ron :

« -C'était une très bonne question, moi j'aurais dit Lavande !

-Oh ! Tu n'as jamais vu Tante Muriel ! Et en plus, il a dit le plus fort, et pas le plus goulûment ! Au sinon, je n'aurais pas hésité !

-Heureusement qu'Hermione n'est pas là… » Ajouta Neville, un grand sourire sur les lèvres…

« -Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle vient faire là !

-Bon, maintenant que tu es persuadé que je ne suis pas un Mangemort, je peux aller au dortoir ?

-Oui.

-Merci ! »

Et elle s'encouru vers celui-ci sans plus tarder.

Elle arriva près du lit de son « plus-que-simple-camarade » et le spectacle qu'elle y découvrit la glaça. L'homme qu'elle aimait était en train de se tortiller dans tous les sens et d'essayer d'hurler à la mort, mais le puissant sort de silence ne laissait échapper aucun cris. Il était comme en train d'étouffer, d'être torturé par un être invisible mais cruel.

« -Harry. »

Elle approcha sa main de celle d'Harry et rien que leur toucher paru faire un bien fou à Harry…. Mais pas à elle…. Elle était brûlante, et il lui fallut toute sa bonne volonté pour la laisser toucher la main de son bien-aimé.

« -Harry. »

Peu à peu, la douleur diminua et Harry s'agita moins.

« -Harry, c'est moi, Ginny. Reviens près de moi, je t'en supplie. Laisse ces gens où ils sont. Tu ne peux rien faire à leur sort, c'est trop tard. Je sais que tu détestes ça, mais tu ne peux rien faire, mon cœur. Alors autant ne pas voir ce massacre, tu serais bien mieux ici, à côté de moi. »

Et elle parla, parla, parla. Au fur et à mesure de son monologue, le jeune homme se détendit, jusqu'à dormir, ou en tout cas sembler dormir…

Ginny se pencha tout doucement et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Ce simple contact la fit trembler de tout son corps. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle voulait y goûter à nouveau !

Elle commença à partir, après s'être assurée une dernière fois que le sommeil d'Harry était calme.

« -Gin… », murmura Harry.

Ginny se retourna avança tout sourire vers Harry qui la regardait aussi en souriant.

« -Merci…

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Comme si je venais de faire le massacre de l'univers…

-Ce n'était pas toi, Harry, c'était la Face de Serpent.

-Je sais bien, mais dans mon cauchemar, j'étais lui. Mais bon… Ca va passer.

-Tu devrais te reposer.

-On est enfin seuls, dans un dortoir… Cela ne t'inspire pas ?

-Harry…

-Ecoute, je sais que je t'ai demandé qu'on arrête, mais je ne peux pas. L'amour que je ressens pour toi domine ma volonté de te voir en sécurité… Je sais que c'est très égoïste, mais je ne peux pas. Alors je te propose quelque chose : on sort ensembles en secret. On ne le dit à personne, même pas à Ron et Hermione et on passe des moments inoubliables ensembles. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-Ce me va parfaitement ! »

Elle s'approcha lentement de son lit, histoire de faire durer le plaisir… Arrivée à destination, elle se pencha doucement vers son amoureux et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Leurs lèvres se décolèrent et ils se regardèrent, souriants. Que ça faisait du bien !

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus fougueusement. Après dix minutes, Ginny prit la parole :

« -Mon cœur, les autres sont en train de s'inquiéter pour toi, en bas. Je crois que je vais descendre. Rendez-vous demain à huit heures dans la salle sur demande, je compte sur toi pour donner une excuse valable, pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

-D'accord… Fais semblant que je ne me suis pas réveillé, je n'ai pas envie de répondre aux questions qu'ils vont sûrement me poser.

-Ca va. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, mon cœur. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais fit vite rappelée par Harry…

« -Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ?

-Euh… Attends je réfléchis… Non, je ne crois pas…

-Moi je crois que si ! »

Elle rigola et se pencha pour lui offrir un dernier baiser, en y mettant tout son amour.

Quand elle descendit, cinq garçons lui sautèrent presque dessus :

« -Comment il va ?, demanda Ron.

-Il ne cauchemarde plus. Il dort paisiblement mais ne s'est pas réveillé.

-Merci, Gin. , la remercia Remus.

-Comment t'as fait pour qu'il ne s'agite plus ?

-Ah ! Ca, c'est mon petit secret ! Merci, Ron, d'avoir pensé à moi.

-Ben, je n'arrivais pas à le réveiller, et je me suis dit que si c'était toi, peut-être que ça marcherait. »

Elle lui sourit en retour.

« -Bon, moi je vais me coucher, et vous ferez bien d'en faire autant. Bonne nuit, dit Ginny, en baillant.

- Bonne nuit, Gin.

-Fais de beaux rêves !

-Ouai, pour le peu de sommeil qu'il te reste, profites-en ! »

Les cinq garçons montèrent dans le dortoir et, ayant vu Harry qui faisait remarquablement bien semblant de dormir, ils se mirent au lit.

James, lui, n'arrivait toujours pas. Il se posait des tas de questions. Qu'avait eu son futur fils ? Comment avait fait Ginny pour le réveiller alors que lui, étant quand même son père, n'y était pas arrivé ?

Il réussit finalement à s'endormir après s'être assuré que son fils allait bien. Il dormait avec un sourire qui ne le quittait pas. La méthode de Ginny avait l'air d'être excellente !

oOo

Le matin, sept Gryffondors avec une tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit firent leur apparition dans la Grande Salle.

Harry avait une tête épouvantable. La joie du moment magique qu'il avait vécu la veille s'était escomptée pour faire place au souvenir de l'horrible attaque qui s'étai passé la veille.

La Grande Salle était joyeuse. Voyant leurs têtes, McGonagal appela Harry.

« -Vous avez fait une fête made in maraudeurs la nuit passée ou quoi que vous vous avez tous l'air si fatigués ?

-Une quoi ? Une fête made in maraudeurs ? Remus n'était pas là et c'est le dernier maraudeur, comment voulez-vous qu'on ait fait une fête made in maraudeurs ? Non, on va dire que j'ai fait un cauchemar et qu'ils l'ont remarqué, voilà. Bon appétit. »

Et il partit, laissant une McGonagal perplexe. Comment avait-elle pu penser à une fête des Maraudeurs alors que ça se voyait bien qu'il avait mal ? Et en plus elle lui avait parlé des Maraudeurs alors qu'il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient à ses côtés tous les jours ? Arg, il fallait qu'elle contrôle ce qu'elle disait !

L'arrivée bruyante des hiboux coupa McGonagal dans son monologue intérieur. Elle paya le hibou qui lui avait apporté son journal et son visage pâlit lorsqu'elle vit les premiers titres…

Pendant ce temps, à la table de Gryffondor, le trio lisait attentivement le journal. Il y avait eu la plus grosse attaque depuis la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Une ville entière de Moldus avait été massacrée sauvagement. Tout d'un coup, Harry prit la parole, cassant le silence qui s'était imposé à lors de la lecture du journal.

« -Il faut mettre les Dursley en sécurité.

-Quoi ? , lui demanda Hermione.

-Il faut mettre les Dursley en sécurité.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Ron. Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, tu veux les mettre en sécurité ?

-C'est eux qu'il cherche. Il les cherche pour leur soutirer des informations, et pour ensuite les torturer, juste pour me faire souffrir.

-Mais ça ne te fera pas souffrir ! Ils n'auront que ce qu'ils méritent, ainsi !

-Ron !, s'indigna Hermione.

-Personne ne mérite d'être torturé, même s'ils sont les personnes les plus odieuses du monde. Et puis, ce sont des trouillards, ils diront tout ce qu'ils savent à Voldemort. Et en plus, c'est ma dernière famille. Pas une très chouette famille, je te l'accorde, mais, s'ils venaient à mourir, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de ne pas avoir tout fait pour les sauver.

-Mais ils ne savent rien d'important !

-Ils savent que je suis à Poudlard. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il vienne avec toute une armée de Mangemorts tuer tous les élèves jusqu'à me retrouver !

-Mais il sait déjà que tu es à Poudlard !

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, Ron, mais la table de Serpentard est bien moins peuplée que l'année précédente. McGonagall a dû mette une frontière anti-Mangemort.

-La Fuine est là, pourtant.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Voldemort a refusé de lui mettre sa marque comme ça il pouvait faire espion dans Poudlard. Il a confiance en lui.

-Donc, Voldemort sait déjà où tu es. reprit Ron.

-Pas forcément…, lui répondit Harry.

-Ron, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il ne nous provoquait plus, qu'il ne faisait plus son malin, et qu'il essaye de parler à Harry presque tout le temps ? »Dit Hermione à Ron en voyant son air perplexe.

-« Tu as remarqué ? Mm il faudra que je lui dise d'être plus discret.

-Et si vous voulez que toute la table ne soit pas au courant, parlez peut-être moins fort, ou alors reparlez-en ailleurs qu'ici. », les interrompit Ginny.

Ils décidèrent de quitter la table et les Maraudeurs, qui avaient bien sûr tout écouté, restèrent assis pour ne pas être repérés. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent le chemin du parc. Ils avaient une heure de libre, et comptaient en profiter en prenant un peu l'air.

Ils marchaient lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix qui avaient l'air de se disputer. Ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson et écoutèrent la dispute des professeurs McGonagal et Lupin.

« Tu dois lui dire, Minerva ! Si tu ne lui dis pas maintenant, il le découvrira lui-même ! C'est un garçon très intelligent, tu sais ? Et s'il le découvre par lui-même, je ne voudrais pas être toi ! Souviens-toi le massacre du bureau d'Albus, à la fin de sa cinquième année. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'Albus lui a révélé ce soir-là, mais Harry aurait préféré le savoir à l'avance, je peux te l'assurer !

-Mais Remus ! Ils vont partir. Et s'il sait que ce sont ses parents, il va s'attacher à eux. Et quand ils vont partir, il les aura perdus à nouveau.

-Mais c'est son rêve depuis toujours, Minerva. Connaître ses parents. Et le destin lui donne une chance de le réaliser ! Imagine le bonheur qu'il prouverait !

-Pour après être triste de les voir partir.

-Mais au moins il les aura connus. Il n'aura pas que les vieilles histoires que Sirius et moi on lui a raconté ! Donne-lui sa chance de connaître ses parents.

-Il aura sa chance s'il la devine.

-D'accord, mais je te préviens, tu vas en baver ! »

Les Maraudeurs restèrent silencieux même bien après le départ des professeurs… Alors comme ça, Harry ne les avait jamais connus… Ils avaient abandonné Harry….. ou ils étaient… morts…

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Fanaloka

Titre : Quand le futur est visité

Résumé : Les Maraudeurs et Lily arrivent dans leur futur, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione sont sensés faire leur 7è année à Poudlard.

Chapitre 8 : Où James fait une grosse gaffe

Ils rentrèrent dans la Salle Commune en silence, chacun étant plongé dans ces pensées. James, dès qu'il aperçut Lily, l'emmena avec lui dans une salle de classe vide, malgré ses protestations. Il lui fit part de la conversation qu'ils avaient entendu et la jeune fille resta sans voix. Se reprenant, elle lui dit :

« -Je n'y voit qu'une seule explication : Harry n'est pas mon fils à moi. Tu as juste pris un de tes rêves pour la réalité et voilà.

-Et c'est nous qui sommes immatures ? Lily, au fond de toi, tu sais très bien qu'Harry est ton fils. Je sais aussi qu'à chaque fois que tu le vois, tu meurs d'envie de le prendre dans tes bras, mais tu ne le fais pas parce que tu as peur de te faire repérer. Je sais aussi que tu es morte d'inquiétude pour lui, même si tu sais qu'il est puissant et que si une attaque arriverait, c'est lui qui te protégerais, et pas le contraire… Et tu es fière de sa puissance.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-C'est aussi ce que je ressens. Mais ne nies pas que tu es sa mère.

-Mais je ne peux pas l'avoir abandonné ! Il a vécu toute son enfance chez ma sœur, que je déteste par-dessus tout, et d'ailleurs, qui me déteste tout autant !

-Lily, te sens-tu capable d'abandonner ton enfant ?

-Non ! Je viens de te le dire ! J'en suis incapable !

-Moi non plus…Donc, il ne reste qu'une seule solution : nous sommes morts.

-M…mo…..morts ? M… mais c'est impossible! On ne peut pas mourir si jeune !

-On ne sait même pas quand est-ce qu'on va mourir !

-Mais on est plus là depuis plus de quinze ans au moins !

-Tout est possible, Lily. Et je pourrai retrouver mon père.

-Ton père est… ?

-Oui, il est mort. Il était Auror, tu sais, il courait des risques et le savait. Ca s'est passé l'année dernière.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu en cours pendant une semaine ?

-Oui… Observatrice! Tu n'avais jamais su la raison ? Pourtant c'était marqué dans _La Gazette du Sorcier _!

-Je ne lis jamais la _Gazette_, ils ne disent que des âneries. Moi aussi, je rejoindrai mes parents…

-Ils sont morts eux-aussi… »

Ce n'était pas une question. Beaucoup trop de monde était mort. Il ne continua pas sa révolte intérieure, alerté par la réponse de sa compagne.

« -Et c'est de ma faute…. »

Il fut surpris de son intervention, mais ne chercha pas à savoir. Ces derniers temps, il avait appris qu'il fallait être patient avec Lily. Si on cherchait à savoir, il ne fallait surtout pas la presser… juste la laisser prendre le temps dont elle avait besoin avant de se confier. Elle avait envie de s'exprimer, mais un sanglot la retint. James la prit dans ses bras, et bizarrement, elle ne protesta pas…

« -Ils sont morts parce que je suis une sorcière. Des Mangemorts sont entrés chez moi et les ont tués sans pitié.

-Donc ce n'est pas de ta faute…

-Mais si ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Si j'avais été normale, si je n'avais jamais reçu cette lettre de Poudlard, ils seraient encore vivants !

-Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Est-ce que c'est toi qui as demandé à ces Mangemorts de venir tuer tes parents ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Et bien alors ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est encore et toujours la faute de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que pense ma sœur !

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a accusé de la mort de tes parents ?

-Ben oui, elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un monstre, que j'avais tué nos parents et qu'elle ne voulait plus me revoir.

-Ta sœur n'est qu'une garce ! Je vais aller lui dire ses quatre vérités, foi de James Potter. Ne la crois pas Lily ! Ne crois pas cette imbécile, s'il te plait !

-…

-Lily, mets-toi bien dans ta tête que c'est Tu-Sais-Qui l'assassin, et qu'il va payer pour avoir détruit les familles de tant de personnes.

-Merci…

-Mais de rien Lily… en tant que futur époux, il faut bien qu'on s'entraide, non ? »

Cette dernière phrase donna un petit sourire à la Préfète qui se blottit dans les bras de son ami… ou peut-être plus ?

Ils passèrent la soirée là, serrés l'un contre l'autre, pensant à leur mort prochaine, mais commune…. Ils finirent par s'endormir, s'étant couchés sur le sol de la salle de classe.

OoO

Le lendemain, aucun des deux ne parla de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Sirius avait remarqué que James n'avait pas dormi dans le dortoir mais ne lui dit rien, même pas une petite taquinerie, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il comprenait…

James et Lily s'étaient encore rapprochés et Lily avait trouvé que James avait changé, il avait mûri. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait bien ce nouveau James.

Lorsque Remus entra dans la Grande Salle, Harry dit à Ginny :

« -Maintenant, il sait pour son enfant.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air complètement à la masse ! »

McGonagal se leva et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

« -Bonjour à tous. Je voulais vous présenter un nouveau professeur. Je pensais pouvoir assurer le rôle de directrice de Poudlard et celui de professeur de Métamorphoses, mais ce n'est plus possible. J'ai donc demandé à Nymphadora Tonks de me remplacer. »

Sous les applaudissements de la salle, Tonks apparut tout sourire, elle fit un signe discret au trio et s'assit à côté de Remus à la table des professeurs.

Ils mangèrent et, à la fin du repas, Remus et Tonks s'approchèrent de la table des Gryffondors.

« -Harry ? Tu peux venir dans mes quartiers quand tu as fini de manger ? », lui demanda Remus.

« -Oui, bien sûr ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Harry termina donc de manger et s'en alla vers les quartiers de Remus. Il n'y était pas allé souvent, juste une ou deux fois, mais adorait cet endroit. Sans aucun doute, Remus avait du goût point de vue décoration, et adorait les oies ! En effet, rien que dans le salon, il en avait compté dix, et il n'était jamais rentré dans sa chambre ! Le salon était vraiment accueillant, dans les tons rouges et bordeaux et une grande cheminée trônait le tout. En face de la cheminée se trouvait une petite table basse et des fauteuils très confortables.

« -Remus ?

-J'arrive, Harry. »

Et il sortit d'une porte, bien vite suivi de Tonks. Tous deux avaient un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« -Bon, Harry, commença Tonks, Remus et moi avons une excellente nouvelle à t'apporter.

-Nous allons avoir un enfant, compléta Remus.

-C'est génial ! », dit Harry en les serrant dans ses bras.

« -Tu n'as pas l'air si surpris que ça, lui dit Remus.

-Ben, à vrai dire, je le savais déjà….

-Comment ? Je ne t'ai rien dit et Remus l'a appris aujourd'hui !

-On est venus te voir avant de venir ici, tu ne te souviens pas ? Et tu souriais tout le temps en gardant ta main contre ton ventre. Et j'ai deviné !

-Ah ! Oui ! Je l'ai appris ce jour-là !

-Harry, on voulait aussi te demander quelque chose, reprit Remus. Est-ce que tu veux bien être le parrain de notre enfant ?

-Bien sûr ! », cria presque Harry.

Ils se reprirent dans les bras et Harry était vraiment heureux : il allait être parrain !

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais principalement du bébé, et il fut temps d'aller en cours. Harry commençait avec Rogue et ne voulait en aucun cas être en retard… surtout que, s'il avait bien compris, Dan, Wil et Mattew leur avait concocté une petite blague bien faite. Sur ce point, le quatuor, mais plus récemment trio, vu que Sean ne venait plus beaucoup avec eux, lui faisaient penser aux Maraudeurs. Toujours à faire des farces, toujours à rigoler, toujours à détester Rogue… Ils l'avaient même une fois appelé Servilus ! Il avait rêvé qu'ils étaient vraiment les Maraudeurs, et que Mallory était sa mère, Lily Evans. Mais il s'était vite rattrapé : c'était impossible.

OoO

Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle en train de dîner (déjeuner pour les Français) et de rire. Devant eux se trouvaient une multitude d'animaux en tous genres. Le Professeur McGonagall était transformée de macaque (inutile de préciser qu'elle avait l'air plutôt furieuse…) et le Professeur Rogue en serpent, ce qui avait l'air de lui plaire assez. Harry se trouvait en lion, Hermione en licorne, ainsi que Mallory, et Ron en hypogriffe. Ginny, quand à elle avait été transformée en lionne, on se demande pourquoi… Dan était en cerf, Wil en chien, Mattew en loup, Sean en rat. Harry avait bien sûr remarqué les formes qu'il connaissait très bien et cela renforça son idée, ou plutôt son utopie… Mais il se dit que c'était peut-être une multitude de purs hasard, même si les animaux étaient la parfaite représentation réelle de Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver.

Quand tout fut remis en ordre, avec des points retirés pour Gryffondor, bien sûr, Harry leur appris l'heureuse nouvelle : il allait être parrain.

Hermione sauta de joie, Ron le félicita, Ginny lui dit qu'il ferait un excellent parrain, et les Maraudeurs (moins Peter plus Lily) se demandèrent pourquoi Remus n'avait pas demandé à Sirius ou à Peter d'être le parrain de son enfant. James était mort, mais les autres Maraudeurs non !

« -Patmol, tu me passes le sel, s'il te plait ? », commença James, qui était très fatigué.

Il vit ensuite les têtes horripilées de Remus, Sirius et Lily et se demanda pourquoi. Qu'avait-il dit de mal ?

Il vit Harry se lever d'un bond, manifestement en colère, une étrange aura l'entourant et entendit Lily murmurer : et merde….

Harry marchait d'un pas furieux, il n'avait ni conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait ni des têtes que faisaient ses camarades de classe, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui montrer sa fureur : on ne jouait pas ainsi avec lui.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant le Professeur McGonagal, il lui dit férocement :

« -Comment avez-vous pu me cacher ça ? »

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Fanaloka

Titre : Quand le futur est visité

Résumé : Les Maraudeurs et Lily arrivent dans leur futur, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione sont sensés faire leur 7è année à Poudlard.

Chapitre 9 : Où les choses sont révélées

_« -Comment avez-vous pu me cacher ça ? »_

Il y eut un grand silence dans la Grande Salle. Tous attendaient une réponse. Tous se demandaient quelle chose avait pu mettre tant en colère le Grand Harry Potter.

Les Maraudeurs se rappelèrent la petite conversation entre McGonagal et Remus Senior qu'ils avaient entendue par inadvertance. Remus avait bien prévenu la directrice qu'Harry finirait bien par savoir et qu'il serait en colère… et malgré le fait qu'ils soient au courant de la possibilité de colère, ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'il puisse se mettre en colère à ce point.

McGonagal, elle, regardait Harry avec crainte. Elle avait beau s'être préparée à cette éventualité, comme Merlin merci Remus l'avait prévenue, tout son beau discours s'était tout à coup envolé. Comment était-il possible d'être aussi terrifiant ?

Elle secoua sa tête, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et s'apprêta à répondre à son élève lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves attendant avec le jeune Potter sa réponse, comme en témoignait le silence total de la salle. Elle se tourna donc vers Harry et lui dit :

« -Je propose que nous en discutions dans mon bureau, nous y serons bien mieux. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce, au grand damne de l'entièreté de la salle. Aussitôt qu'ils passèrent le portail, les conversations reprirent de plus belle.

Le voyage jusqu'au bureau de la directrice se fit dans un silence total, McGonagal étant trop pétrifiée devant la tête d'Harry pour parler et celui-ci encore sous le choc. Il avait côtoyé ses parents pendant plusieurs semaines et n'en avait rien su ! Son rêve le plus cher s'était réalisé sans que ses yeux ne puissent le voir ! Et tout ça à cause de cette vieille chouette de McGonagal !

Sa colère augmenta encore plus, sous le regard pétrifié du professeur. Elle se rendait à présent compte de son erreur. Il avait raison ! Comment avait–elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Et malgré les nombreuses mises en garde de Remus, elle n'avait fait que ce qu'elle croyait être juste, alors que son inconscient essayait de lui envoyer le message disant qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à son bureau. Ce dernier semblait bien vide sans Fumseck, remarqua Harry. Son regard parcouru la salle et s'attarda un bref instant sur le tableau du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui souriait, les étincelles toujours présentes au fond de ses yeux.

« -Potter, tout d'abord je suis sincèrement désolée. Je me rends compte à présent de la bêtise que j'ai faite. J'ai pensé faire ça pour ton bien, mais je crois qu'au fond de moi je savais qu'il fallait que je te le dise. Je me persuadais que je te protégeais en te cachant ça, comme ça tu n'aurais pas à devoir refaire ton deuil lorsqu'ils seraient partis.

-Mon deuil, je l'ai fait depuis bien longtemps. Mais si vous m'aviez dit plus tôt à qui j'avais réellement affaire, j'aurais justement pu comprendre qui étaient mes parents, j'aurais pu emmagasiner le plus de souvenirs possible… et tout simplement savoir. J'ai beau avoir Remus à mes côtés, écouter les histoires de mon père ne me montrera pas comment il était vraiment. Et maintenant que j'ai enfin eu la chance de savoir tout sur eux, aussi bien leurs qualités que leurs défauts, vous me cachez tout. D'un côté, je comprends votre démarche et d'un autre… je ne la comprends vraiment pas ! »

Tout en parlant, Harry se calmait petit à petit, au plus grand soulagement de la directrice.

« -Je vais t'avouer que je ne me comprends pas. Le seul qui était au courant est bien sûr Remus, qui n'a pas arrêté de me dire de te dire l'entière vérité, qu'il valait mieux pour moi et pour toi. Je suis vraiment désolée, surtout que c'est un mauvais moment pour apprendre la vérité… Nous avons enfin trouvé un moyen pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

-Oh ! Quand partiront-ils ?

-Demain, après-demain… Cela dépendra de vous tous.

-Vont-ils garder leurs souvenirs de ce voyage ?

-Je leur laisserai le choix. Je sais que James et Lily sont au courant qu'ils vont mourir dans pas longtemps. Ils ne devraient pas le savoir, mais en même temps, savoir ça les a rapprochés… Je pense qu'ils vont tous garder leurs souvenirs car si je me souviens bien, quand ils sont rentré dans leur époque -même nous, professeurs, n'avons jamais su où ils avaient disparus-, James et Lily étaient très proches et ils n'ont pas mis beaucoup de temps après cela pour sortir ensemble.

-Au moins ce voyage aura servi à quelque chose.

-Oui, en effet.

-S'il vous plait, professeur, si quelqu'un proche de moi apparaît du futur ou du passé, dites-le moi la prochaine fois ! Cela m'évitera de nombreuses recherches afin de savoir qui ils sont vraiment !

-Heu… Je crois que j'ai compris le message… Et… rappelle-moi de ne plus JAMAIS te mettre en colère ! Tu sais que tu étais effrayant !

-Ca ne tient qu'à vous de ne plus me refaire un coup pareil ! Comment vais-je me comporter avec eux, moi, maintenant ?

-Tu vas me dire que je ne me mêle pas de mes affaires, mais… Je n'essaierais pas trop de rester avec eux… N'oublie pas que la potion est finie !

-Comment oublier ça… »

Quand il sortit du bureau de la directrice, il eut une petite surprise… En effet, les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily étaient adossés au mur, l'attendant.

James semblait nerveux ; il réfléchissait et ne tenait pas en place. Lily le regardait avec un petit sourire, un petit peu plus pâle qu'avant. Sirius avait l'air de trouver la situation drôle. Enfin, Remus se tenait un peu à l'écart, comme si la scène qui allait se passer ne le concernait pas.

Harry s'avança lentement vers eux, sa famille. Il était nerveux tout à coup. C'était comme s'il redécouvrait ses anciens camarades, qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé Dan Brokhers, Wil Brokhers, Mallory Perry, Mattew Tillianny. En réalité, il n'avait jamais rencontré ces gens pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'existaient pas. Maintenant qu'il savait qui ils étaient, il ne savait comment agir. Devait-il faire semblant que cela ne changerait rien avec leurs relations ? Devait-il leur dire comme ils lui avaient manqués, alors qu'ils avaient son âge et avaient appris il y a seulement quelques mois de cela qu'ils avaient un fils ? Comment devait-il agir avec eux ?

Ce fut Lily, sa mère, qui répondit à ses questions intérieures. Celle-ci courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

oOo

Ils étaient tous dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année, abasourdis par la nouvelle dont Harry venait de leur faire part : la potion était finie.

Lily, James, Sirius, Peter et Remus allaient rentrer chez eux.

Quitter Harry pour quelques années, Ron, Hermione et presque tous les autres élèves de Poudlard pour toujours.

Le silence régnait. Les Maraudeur et la Préfète-en-Chef ne savaient s'ils devaient se réjouir ou bien pleurer ; être soulagés, heureux de retrouver tous leurs repères, leurs camarade, leur époque… ou bien être tristes de quitter leur fils- pour quelques années seulement, pourrait-on dire… mais le Harry qu'ils avaient devant eux, ils le perdraient pour toujours. Ils ne sauraient jamais qui gagnerait a guerre, si Harry et Ginny pourraient un jour se montrer au grand public sans peur de représailles, etc.

Ce fut Lily qui parla la première :

« -C'est peut-être mieux ainsi… je veux dire, maintenant, nous t'avons vu, nous savons quel grand homme tu vas devenir et nous sommes fiers de cet homme.

-Merci…

-Et Ginny, rajouta James, si toi et Harry en aviez besoin… Je vous donne ma bénédiction !

-Vous avez la mienne aussi !, rajouta Lily.

-Co- Comment avez-vous su ?, demanda Harry, bredouille.

-Bah ! Quand l'amour plane, je le repère tout de suite, lui répondit sa mère.

-Ah bon ? Je n'avais ABSOLUMENT pas remarqué ! Ou alors ton don ne s'applique qu'à tes proches, amis, connaissances… mais pas à toi !» termina Sirius.

Sous le fou rire général, Peter rentra dans sa salle commune (étonné de n'avoir reçu que peu d'attention de la part d'Harry, comparé aux autres voyageurs temporels) et les autres s'endormirent, ou du moins, tentèrent de s'endormir, sous le regard assassin de Lily pour Sirius, qui feignait ne rien remarquer du tout.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Sirius, prévoyant l'ambiance morbide de ses amis (leur retour étant prévu pour le soir même), avait prévu de détendre l'atmosphère…. À sa façon…

Il avait en effet prévu un de ses réveils préférés… la douche habillée et glaciale. Il en était devenu le pro : cela réussissait à tous les coups ! Même si Remus et James étaient habitués à cette farce, ils n'arrivaient jamais à savoir quand leur soi-disant frère de cœur (cela dépendait fortement du moment !) allait leur sortir le grand jeu. Et puis, pour être honnête, ils ne s'endormaient pas pour se faire réveiller le lendemain par la pire des manières, étant des optimistes ! Bref, ils ne se doutaient jamais de leur sort du lendemain.

Donc, Sirius mit ce jour-là son réveil à six heures du matin, Remus se réveillant généralement vers six heures et demie. Il était déjà tout excité par sa blague. Il fit apparaître huit sceaux, qu'il remplit d'eau GLACÉE : un pour Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, James, Peter, Ginny et Lily. Il envoya tous ces sceaux au-dessus du lit et se concentra pour que tous ceux-ci se déversent sur les dormeurs en même temps. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec huit sceaux et prit donc son temps avant de lancer son sort.

-« _Versus _! », murmura-t-il, afin de ne pas les réveiller avant la superbe douche.

Grande fut sa surprise lorsque TOUS les sceaux du dortoir des garçons se versèrent vers l'occupant des lit, et ensuite furent envoyés de tous côtés par une espèce de bulle transparente qui protégeait l'entièreté des baldaquins. Et curieusement, toute l'eau alla… vers le blagueur. Celui-ci fut vite trempé de la tête au pied, et, à son plus grand regret, aucun de ses amis n'avait été réveillé par la bataille.

Ce fut une Lily énervée et toute trempée qui le sortit de sa torpeur, suivie d'une Hermione toute sèche et morte de rire ainsi que d'une Ginny l'air encore plus en colère que Lily (ce qui était déjà difficile !).

« -SIRIUS !, hurlèrent-elles de concert, réveillant enfin les dormeurs.

-Oui ?, fit innocemment ce dernier, prenant l'air le plus angélique qu'il eut trouvé.

-QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS ENFIN GRANDIR ?

-Heu… je dirais… Jamais ?, tenta-t-il (plus si fier de lui devant la tête que faisait Ginny. Apparemment, celle-ci n'était vraiment pas du matin !)

-MAUVAISE RÉPONSE ! MAINTENANT TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE ME SÉCHER ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! », lui répondit la rousse.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de faire ce qu'elle demandait (il en valait de sa vie !), pendant qu'Harry était allé vers sa princesse. Sirius se dit tout de suite qu'avant de partir, il fallait absolument qu'il demande à Harry comment il faisait pour calmer les femmes en un rien de temps ! Deux trois phrases glissées dans l'oreille de la rousse et, hop ! la voilà qui souriait !

Il tenta un regard vers Lily, qui était aussi connue pour ses colères. Celle-ci partageait un beau fou rire avec la meilleure amie de son fils, et il avait la nette impression qu'elles se moquaient de lui !

Etant rassuré sur sa survie, il demanda à ses frères Maraudeurs et au trio comment cela se faisait qu'ils n'avaient rien reçu sur eux. Le trio répondit qu'il ne dormait jamais sans protection, on ne sait jamais, et ses deux meilleurs amis lui dirent avoir prévu son coup, vu son beau sourire avant de s'endormir. Mouais, la fois prochaine, il faudra qu'il soit plus discret ! Bon, au moins, tous ceux qu'il voulait réveiller avaient eu un réveil brutal, soit un sceau d'eau… soit de merveilleuses voix…

Il se sécha enfin, regardant Hermione imiter la tête de Lavande Brown quand celle-ci avait reçu tout le seau de la jeune fille sur la tête….

Dans la grande salle, tous avaient retrouvé leur bonne humeur. Ils croisèrent Peter qui foudroya Sirius du regard (avec lui au moins, cela avait marché !).

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien quand, brusquement, Harry leva la tête. Ses deux meilleurs amis arrêtèrent sur le champ de parler, et ils semblèrent de communiquer rien qu'avec leurs yeux. Le professeur Lupin, qui avait suivi les regards de Harry, avança vers eux. Il interrogea simplement Harry du regard, et celui-ci lui répondit :

« -L'heure de la vengeance a sonné. »

Le regard de Remus changea du tout au tout. Il devint grave et, sans plus d'explications pour le reste de la bande, ils se dirigèrent vers la directrice.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Fanaloka

Titre : Quand le futur est visité

Résumé : Les Maraudeurs et Lily arrivent dans leur futur, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione sont sensés faire leur 7è année à Poudlard.

Chapitre 10 : Où la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Partie 1

_« -L'heure de la vengeance a sonné. »_

_Le regard de Remus changea du tout au tout. Il devint grave et, sans plus d'explications pour le reste de la bande, ils se dirigèrent vers la directrice._

Le regard d'Harry avait perdu toute chaleur, tout amour. Il était froid, indéchiffrable, glacé. Il émanait de lui une puissance étincelante. Un vent apparu de nulle part faisait onduler ses cheveux, plus en bataille que jamais, et on entendait le bruit caractéristique d'une cape claquant dans le vent. Il s'approcha de la directrice et lui dit simplement :

« -Il est l'heure. Il est là, ainsi que tous ses Mangemorts et détraqueurs. Heureusement pour nous, il n'y a pas d'autres monstres imprévus.»

Celle-ci blêmit, mais se reprit rapidement et prit un visage de marbre, presqu'aussi froid que celui qu'affichait Harry. Ron et Hermione semblaient attendre des ordres, plus concentrés que jamais. Remus affichait le regard caractéristique des grands hommes on avait l'impression que, dans l'état actuel, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Toute étincelle de bonheur, de joie ou même de malice qui ne quittait plus ses beaux yeux dorés depuis qu'il avait appris sa future paternité avait disparu.

« -Comment aurait réagit Dumbledore, Harry, si l'école devait à être attaqué ?

-Je pense qu'il aurait laissé les élèves majeurs décider s'ils voulaient se battre ou non, et qu'il aurait caché les autres élèves.

-Bonne idée… Mais où les cacher ? Voldemort connait toutes les pièces de ce château !

-Il faut penser à une pièce à laquelle même lui ne penserait pas… »

Automatiquement, Harry se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci était déjà perdue dans ses pensées, cherchant une salle assez grande pour y placer tous les élèves, et à laquelle le Lord Noir ne penserait pas, si par malheur l'ordre venait à perdre la bataille. Un sourire éclaira rapidement son visage.

« -La chambre des Secrets !

-Excellente idée, Miss Granger ! 10 points pour Gryffondor ! »

La jeune fille fit une petite danse de la victoire, déclenchant le rire de ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione leur tira la langue, tout en ne pouvant cacher son sourire : mission accomplie, ils avaient ri ! La tension palpable était toujours présente, mais moins étouffante.

Le professeur McGonagal, par contre, ne partageait pas l'hilarité des trois adolescents. Levant les yeux au ciel (quelle idée de rire dans un moment pareil !), elle essaya de ne pas penser à l'âge des trois personnes qu'elle savait être capitales dans cette bataille et s'adressa aux élèves qui, à part certains Gryffondors, ne se doutaient de rien.

« -_Sonorus. _Chers élèves, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. En ce moment-même, Lord Voldemort est dans le parc du château, avec une flopée de Mangemorts et des détraqueurs. »

Plusieurs cris d'angoisse fusèrent de tous les coins de la salle. Beaucoup pleuraient, des larmes s'écoulant sur leurs joues sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs visages figés dans une grimace d'épouvante.

« -SILENCE ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais pour que cette bataille se passe pour le mieux, il faut rester calme. Tous les élèves qui n'ont pas atteint leur majorité suivront Harry Potter, qui les mènera dans un lieu sauf. Les élèves de sixième et septième année qui sont majeurs et qui le désirent pourront se battre à nos côtés, même si je vous le déconseille fortement. Néanmoins, étant majeurs, je ne peux vous en empêcher. Mais, par pitié, ne venez pas à la bataille juste parce que votre meilleur ami y va et que vous ne voulez pas passer pour un lâche ! Je veux que ce soit un choix réfléchi et non basé sur des valeurs telles que l'héroïsme ou la peur du regard des autres. Compris ? Alors, maintenant, faites vite votre chois et suivez M. Potter, s'il vous plait. Une dernière chose, je veux que vous sachiez que, malgré les conditions pénibles qui m'ont poussé à devenir directrice, j'ai été très fière d'accomplir ce rôle, et fière de vous. Si c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, bon vent dans votre future vie, mais n'oubliez jamais vos années à Poudlard, ce sont les meilleures que vous aurez à passer. »

La directrice laissa échapper un sourire triste, qui disparut rapidement quand elle constata que son discours avait fait pleurer la moitié de l'école qui n'avait pas encore cédé aux larmes. Alors, elle reprit son visage sévère et reprit :

« -Vous allez bouger ? Celui qui n'est pas debout et ne suit pas Potter dans deux secondes fera perdre 150 points à sa maison et fera un mois de retenue avec moi-même dans la forêt interdite ! »

Aussitôt, il y eût un vacarme assourdissant, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, certains enlaçant leurs amis ayant 17 ans qui avaient décidé de se battre. Les autres s'empressaient de suivre Harry, qui se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Arrivé à celles-ci, les élèves frissonnèrent en entendant Harry demander en Fourchelang à un robinet de s'ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand le robinet bougea afin de s'ouvrir sur un tunnel. Harry invita un Gryffondor à descendre le tunnel, lui certifiant qu'il ne craignait rien, que lui-même l'avait emprunté lors de sa deuxième année et était encore vivant.

De loin, on entendait Ginny pester contre Harry qui lui répétait que non, elle ne pouvait aller combattre parce qu'elle aurait 17 ans seulement dans deux jours. Ginny était devenue une vraie furie et lui hurlait encore dessus quand le dernier élève eut franchit l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

Dès lors, Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« -Tu as raison, ma Gin, être à deux jours de tes 17 ans n'est pas une raison valable pour ne pas te laisser participer à la bataille. La vraie raison est que, te sachant en danger, je ne saurai pas combattre. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi, mon amour. Je ne veux pas avoir à me l'imaginer lorsque je serai en face de Voldemort. Par contre, si je te sais en sécurité ici, alors j'aurai peut-être une chance contre ce psychopathe.

-Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, Harry ! Je ne veux pas aller dans cette pièce glaciale où je ne saurai pas ce qu'il t'arrive ! Je veux me battre, prouver à ces ignobles qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de semer la terreur, de nous enlever les gens qu'on aime en rigolant !

-Gin, mon amour pour toi est mon point faible face à Voldemort. Et un stupide Serpentard le lui a révélé, malgré tous nos efforts pour le cacher. Si tu sors de ce château, tu seras de suite kidnappée, pour ensuite être l'objet de leurs jeux pervers… Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Je veux une vie, après cette bataille, je veux me marier, fonder une famille… Mais si tu n'es plus là, ca ne servirait à rien que je vive !

-D'accord, je resterai là… Mais quand tu me reviendras vivant de ce combat, je ne te laisserai pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi, mon amour. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent, comme lorsqu'on sent que la fin est proche. Un baiser chaste, doux, tendre, reflétant tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Harry se détacha de son étreinte et attendit que Ginny ait totalement disparu dans le conduit avant de verser une larme.

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec ses parents, Sirius et Remus (jeune) qui le regardaient tendrement. Une larme roula sur la joue de Lily.

« -Vous n'êtes pas encore dans la Chambre ? Dépêchez-vous de rentrer là-dedans ! Voldemort ne va pas m'attendre toute la nuit !

-On participe à la bataille », lui répondit James du tac au tac. « Et aucun argument ne marchera, on est majeur, vaccinés et déterminés. Seul Peter a préféré se cacher.

-Bon, dans ce cas, suivez-moi. »

Harry avait perdu toute tendresse sur son visage, concentré sur la bataille à venir. James, malgré lui, frissonna devant son visage. Comment son fils pouvait-il avoir une tête pareille ? Il semblait habitué à aller combattre le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. En le regardant, on aurait dit que c'était une habitude de tous les jours. En même temps, vu la puissance qui émanait de son fils à ce moment-là, James plaint Voldemort. Harry semblait tellement puissant ! Il y avait une telle détermination sur son visage qu'il donnait l'impression que personne ne l'effrayait, que personne ne pouvait se tenir sur son passage sans en subir les conséquences. En l'observant, James fut content d'avoir pu voir le jeune homme rire, sourire, et même rêver. S'il avait débarqué à la minute du futur et qu'on lui avait dit : « voilà, cet homme-là est ton fils, il a 17 ans à peine et va affronter Voldemort. Oui, oui, le même Voldemort qui terrorise ton époque ! », il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagit. Il aurait peut-être ri, pensant à une plaisanterie, ou alors il se serait tapé la tête, serait rentré chez lui en faisant tout pour s'éloigner de sa Lily, ne voulant pas engendrer une armoire à glace !

Malgré lui, James sourit. C'était bien le moment pour faire de la philosophie sur son fils ! Une bataille se préparait, et il se souciait de l'expression (absente) du visage de son fils. Tant mieux qu'il fasse froid dans le dos, Voldemort n'irait pas l'attaquer ! En pensant cela, son instinct lui disait qu'il se trompait. Que Voldemort, pour il ne savait quelle raison, allait chercher Harry pendant toute la bataille afin de l'affronter et le réduire en bouillie… et James avait beau savoir qu'il avait un fils depuis pas longtemps, il ne le laisserait pas mourir !

oOo

Quand ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, celle-ci était transformée. De nombreuses personnes étaient arrivées l'ordre du Phoenix était au grand complet, ainsi que le corps professoral, une ribambelle de gens aux cheveux roux (sans doute la famille de Ron et Ginny) quelques élèves de sixième année et beaucoup de septième (dont certains avaient l'air de se demander pourquoi diable avaient-ils décidé de jouer aux plus forts qu'ils ne l'étaient), ainsi qu'un contingent impressionnant d'Aurors.

Une femme aux cheveux roux flamboyants se rua sur Harry avant de le prendre dans se bras en lui répétant :

« -Harry, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Es-tu sûr que tu veux participer à cette bataille ? Je vais avoir tellement peur pour toi, mes Ronald, Fred, Georges, Bill, Charlie, Ginny et Percy ! Oh mon Percy ! Où es-tu ? Tu crois qu'il est en sécurité, Harry ?

-Mme Weasley. Pouvez-vous s'il-vous-plait arrêter de m'étouffer, ou ce ne sont pas une flopée de mauvais sorts qui vont me tuer, mais un arrêt cardiaque dû au trop plein d'affection que vous me témoignez ! Ah, c'est mieux… merci ! Ginny est en sécurité avec les autres élèves et P…

-Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a réussi à faire entendre raison à ma fille ? Qui est cette personne, que je l'embrasse ? Ginny est la seule de la famille à être pire que moi lorsqu'elle est en colère ! Une vraie furie !

-Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'en effet, elle tient beaucoup de vous, Mme Weasley. Elle m'a crié dessus pendant longtemps avant de descendre le passage.

-Mais comment as-tu fait pour la faire rentrer dedans ?

-Mais voyons, maman, tu n'as pas encore compris comment fonctionnait ta fille ? Il n'y a que l'amour qu'elle écoute ! »

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, Ron éclata de rire en voyant l'air stupéfait de sa mère et le visage de Harry prendre une couleur écarlate qu'il lui connaissait bien.

« -Ron, puisque tu as mis ta mère dans un état second, tu veux bien lui expliquer que Percy vient d'arriver ? »

Ron eut alors exactement la même tête que sa mère avait quelques secondes auparavant, alors que celle-ci s'élançait dans les bras de son fils, bien vite rejoint par son mari et ses autres fils. La famille Weasley était de nouveau réunie, sous les pleurs et les excuses répétées du dernier arrivé.

oOo

Harry se dirigea alors vers le centre de la Grande salle, où Hermione lui donna l'épée de Gryffondor, toujours aspergée par le sang du basilic qu'il avait tué lors de sa deuxième année.

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle et, à la grande surprise des voyageurs du temps, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry, semblant attendre qu'il s'exprime.

_« Nondidjou ! Dans quoi me suis-je encore embarquée ?_, se demanda Lily, _Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi c'est MON fils –qui n'a que 17 ans, dois-je le rappeler- qui va les guider dans une bataille contre le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ? Avec l'esprit complètement dérangé de son père, je me demande ce que ça va donner… aïe aïe aïe, pourquoi fait-on autant confiance à mon fils ? Je suis sûre que, s'il a un plan, il va tous nous faire tuer ! Ce n'est pas en transformant Voldemort en danseuse étoile que cette bataille se passera bien ! Et pourtant… vu l'esprit tordu qui se transmet de génération en génération chez les Potter… AU SECCOURS ! _

Devant le silence pesant, Ron se lança :

« -Alors, mon vieux, quel est le plan ? »

Harry se tourna vers les élèves de septième année et appela : « -Drago ? »

Le seul Serpentard de septième année s'avança lentement vers le groupe central, attirant toute l'attention sur lui. James se demandait pourquoi son fils avait-il appelé le Serpentard, alors qu'il était le portrait craché de Lucius Malefoy, le seul de son époque qui ait osé affirmer à haute voix son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une brève inspection lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air le seul surpris de la salle. Tout le monde regardait le blond, qui ne semblait pas du tout affecté par cela, ayant l'air fier de son petit effet.

« -Mais enfin, Harry ? », s'exclama tout bas McGonagal (mais assez haut pour que tout le monde l'entende), « J'allais justement demander à Malefoy de quitter la pièce. Il n'est pas question qu'il entende nos plans, il s'empresserait de les transmettre à son Maître !

-Au contraire, Professeur. Drago n'est pas un Mangemort. Comment aurait-il pu passer la barrière anti-marque que vous avez vous-même posée, afin d'interdire tout Mangemort de rentrer dans le château ?

-Il peut très bien être un Mangemort, mais ne pas avoir la marque, pour mieux espionner le château.

-Oh, mais c'est exactement ce que Voldemort avait prévu ! Seulement, il a choisi le mauvais élève. S'il avait décidé de marquer Drago, et de laisser Parkinson espionner le château, nous aurions été mal lunés. Heureusement, il a décidé de faire plus confiance au père. Lucius Malefoy étant un fervent serviteur et Drago ayant été éduqué dans l'adulation du Mage Noir, il a été choisi. Grande erreur ! Drago m'a été fort utile depuis plusieurs mois !

- Bon, Potter, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content que mon cas soit traité, mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de m'enfuir du château dès que vous auriez remarqué que Voldemort s'apprêtait à attaquer afin de leur prêter main forte. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-Je veux que tu fasses ce qu'il t'a demandé jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Tiens, c'est une oreillette moldue…

-MOLDUE ? Tu rêves, là, Potter, si tu crois que je vais m'enfoncer un truc moldu et donc super dangereux dans l'oreille…

-DRAGO ! Laisse-moi finir, bon sang ! C'est un mixte entre un micro et une oreillette moldue que j'ai quelque peu modifié… donc, tu le mets dans ton oreille, tu ne discutes pas et ainsi tu resteras en vie ! Ce n'est tout de même pas le moment de se disputer sur ce sujet-là ! »

Le Serpentard prit rageusement l'objet moldu dans ses mains et, sans un regard pour l'assemblée, quitta la grande salle en pestant contre, je cite, ce « Pu**** de Survivant qui a toujours des plans foireux, mais qui s'arrange toujours pour rester en vie et qui ne se rend même pas compte que tout le monde n'a pas sa chance de cocu et risquait donc de mourir durant ledit plan foireux qui…. »

« -Drago ? », fit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres, « Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? »

Le blond se retourna et râla encore plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry tenait sa cape et son masque de Mangemort, outils indispensables à sa survie.

Dès qu'il eut récupéré son bien, Harry se tourna vers Remus et lui dit :

« -Rem, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes du rat… il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit vivant, afin d'innocenter Sniffle, mais si ta baguette loupe accidentellement les jambes et atteint le cœur…

-Harry ! », fit le professeur McGonagal.

« -Professeur ? », répliqua Harry, un air d'ange sur le visage (qui fit bien rire les Maraudeurs et Lily, tant habitués à voir le même air chez James). La seule réponse de la directrice fut un haussement dédaigneux du sourcil gauche made-in-Rogue, et une tête des mauvais jours – vous savez, ces jours où l'on a l'impression que si on ose à peine éternuer, on va se prendre une semaine de retenue ?-.

« -Bon, d'accord, Remus, arrange-toi pour qu'il soit vivant…Hermione et Ron, je veux que vous vous occupiez de Nagini. Faites bien attention à vous et, si vous avez le moindre souci, je veux que vous me promettiez de m'appeler sur-le-champ, et non pas seulement quand il vous a mordu. Nous n'avons plus de phoenix pour nous protéger du venin. Dès qu'il est mort, vous me prévenez, et je ferai le reste.»

Hermione et Ron, l'air solennel et fiers d'avoir été choisis pour accomplir cette mission-là, lui promirent de concert. Harry leur donna alors l'épée qu'il avait en main, en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Les quatre voyageurs temporels présents dans la salle étaient heureux de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls ayant des regards interrogatifs. Qui était ce Nagini, qui avait l'air si important ?

« -Professeur McGonagal, je voudrais que vous vous occupiez de Lucius Malefoy, Kinsley se chargera de Bellatrix et Rodulfus Lestrange, Tonks, tu restes en arrière et viendra en renfort. Pas de discussion possible, je tiens à pouvoir prendre mon filleul dans mes bras cette bataille finie. »

Tonks sembla vouloir riposter mais Remus était d'un autre avis. Il prit tendrement sa fiancée dans ses bras et lui chuchota de tendres paroles dans l'oreille, qui semblèrent apaiser la jolie femme aux cheveux rose.

Le Professeur McGonagal se tourna alors vers le Survivant, un air perplexe au visage.

« -Vous avez oublié Severus Rogue dans votre plan, M. Potter. Vous mieux que quiconque savez à quel point il est dangereux et il serait judicieux d'éliminer le problème dès le début de la bataille.

-Je me charge de Rogue, Professeur.

-Mais, alors qui va s'occuper de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

-Moi ! », répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

Devant l'air perplexe de sa directrice, Ron lui dit :

« -Faites lui confiance, voyons, Professeur. S'il dit qu'il peut s'occuper de Rogue et de Voldemort, il peut s'occuper de Rogue et de Voldemort ! Si on vous dit tout à l'avance, il n'y aura plus aucune surprise !

-Parce que vous prenez cette bataille comme un jeu, M. Weasley ? »

Le sourire de Ron s'accentua, engendrant encore plus de colère dans les yeux de l'animagus. Le roux eut au moins la délicatesse de ne pas répondre…

« -Dans les aurors ici présents, qui veut bien s'occuper des détraqueurs ? »

Une dizaine de personnes se proposa pour le poste.

« -Bien, Neville et Luna vous accompagnerez pour détruire les détraqueurs. Par contre, je propose qu'on s'en débarrasse totalement. Vous croyez que le ministère nous ralera dessus si on les prive de gardiens, sachant que ceux-ci les ont trahis pour rejoindre Voldie ?

- Je crois pas qu'ils vont en faire tout un plat, Potter », lui répondit McGonagal. « Mais je me permets de vous rappelez qu'il est impossible de tuer un détraqueur. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de les repousser !

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Il y a une autre formule qui marche bien : _Expecto Patronum Lysosum_. Pour le faire apparaître c'est le même principe qu'avec un Patronus. La seule différence est que celui-ci sera rouge et est capable de détruire les détraqueurs en une seconde. Compris ? Bien, alors les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre qui restent, vous placerez derrière les personnes ayant un rôle spécifique, et seulement derrière eux se placent les élèves. Firenze, avez-vous réussi à convaincre les vôtres d'entrer dans la bataille ?

-Non », répondit le centaure renié d'une triste voix, « ils ne m'ont même pas laissé entrer dans la forêt.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Hagrid, combien aurons-nous d'alliés de votre côté ?

-Graup, Madame Maxime et quinze de leurs frères et sœur. Ils m'ont certifié que, parmi tous ceux qui n'ont pas voulu les accompagner, aucun n'a prêté allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par contre, le remplaçant d'Aragog avait l'air assez de mauvaise humeur quand je suis allé le voir, j'ai dû détaler avant même d'avoir pu lui demander de l'aide… »

Ron grogna un : « Tu m'étonnes » dans sa barbe, que pourtant tout le monde entendit. Harry éclata de rire et, lorsqu'on lui demanda le pourquoi de son hilarité, il regarda tout le monde un moment et s'exlama :

« -Mes amis, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : Voldemort n'a aucune chance ! »

Et ce fut le sourire aux lèvres (quoique leurs sourires n'avaient rien d'un sourire à la Colgate… ils ressemblaient plutôt à ces sourires sadiques et effrayants qu'on certaines citrouilles d'Halloween… ou certains mages noirs…) qu'ils quittèrent tous la Grande Salle en se souhaitant bonne chance. La nuit allait être longue !

TO BE CONTINUED

TATATADAAAAAAAAAM ! eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Un nouveau chapitre ! :D j'en suis moi-même étonnée ! :D en plus, remarquez qu'il est plus long que les autres ! :D youpiiiiiie ! =D

Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? :D

Bisous bisous !

fanaloka


End file.
